


The Third Ceremony

by Red_Shadow_Wolf_19



Series: The Third Law Series [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crying, Discrimination, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forced Prostitution, Government Agencies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Shadow_Wolf_19/pseuds/Red_Shadow_Wolf_19
Summary: Alexander and Thomas are now engaged, and with three kits, they have enough on their plate.  But several past issues come bubbling up to the surface when Alex's brother shows up and decides to bring back Alex's past abuser into the picture.





	1. The Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Remember to leave kudos, comments, and follow me on tumblr (red-shadow-wolf-19)

**There are moments of calm that make one forget the storm.  But the storm is always there, waiting beyond the shore.**

 

It had taken a lot of convincing and downright bribery, and still John Laurens sat cross armed in Thomas Jefferson’s car staring at the mall in contempt.  “Go over this again, because I still don’t get how stupid of a plan this is.”

 

Thomas sighed and rubbed his temples.  “Look, you dated him in college and-”

 

“And two weeks after Lafayette’s big bonding ceremony, two months Aaron’s, and then six weeks after that Eliza’s you want to, on top of having three kits,” John paused and shook his head.  He sunk further into his seat and glared even more.  “Do you really think that Alex will want this?”

 

That had been a worry of the Alpha’s when he first conceived of the plan the day the kits were born.  He had nearly said something the very minute after Alex had introduced their children to him, but that had seemed silly and not the right moment in comparison to the three bundles of joy.  That had been three four months ago and during that time, watching his children and Alex together, he realized he needed to do something.  It also really hit home during the overly exaggerated bonding ceremony that Lafayette and Hercules had thrown together.  Through all the glitz and sequins, Thomas had seen two people who love one another reaffirm that love surrounded by family and friends.  And through it all, he imagined Alex.

 

“I don’t know,” Thomas finally admitted to the beta, taking the keys out of ignition.  “I just...If he rejects it I want to give him a chance to reject it.  We mated when we weren’t in our right heads.  And no matter his views, Alex has always wanted a family, so he was never going to…” The idea of saying the word ‘abortion’ and remembering the terrible choice that was offered to Alex a year ago in relation to his kits made feel sick.  He felt the beta’s hand touch his shoulder in support, softening at the obvious emotion.  “I don’t care if he says no.  I know he loves me regardless.  I just...I just want to give him a choice this time that his Omega side doesn’t make for him.”

 

There was a silence as the pair watched a small gaggle of teens leave the large mall, one showing off their tail piercing before a security guard chastised them and they put it away.  

 

John finally sighed.  “But why am I the one you drag along?!  You know how I feel about the whole thing.  Why not Hercules, or James, or Maria or any other alpha?”

 

Thomas climbed out of the car as he chuckled.  “James and Maria are both trying to keep their significant others from killing them and Hercules is still on his honeymoon.  And like I said, you dated him in college.  Don’t tell me this didn’t cross your mind back then.  I know both you and Alex and I remember how serious you both were.”

 

John slammed his door extra hard in protest but calmed by the time they reached the entrance of the mall.  “We talked about it.  As a joke.  Freak my dad out, make him think I was a top beta and when he shows up I would be the one in the bonding gown.”  The beta shrugged.  

 

They found a directory and after another heated discussion over which store, settled on vintage jewelry designs.  Thomas nervous stood outside for a few moments, his nerve slowing ebbing away.  It didn’t help that the mall was particularly crowded today, and with every person who brushed by him he was drawn more and more back into the  _ stale dirty disgusting - can’t breath! Must get out! Where’s Alex!  He needs to breath!  He needs- _

 

“Hey!  You okay?” John tapped his shoulder and Thomas leapt at the touch.  The beta looked back apologetically.  “Shit!  Do you need to go to the food court?  Or should we just leave?”

 

“ **NO** !” he shouted it and several people stopped and stared making his heart speed up.  “ No .” he said, quieter.  “I just...I just don’t know what type of gem to get for the band.”

 

_ It was lie.  _  They both could see that.  Anyone who stopped and listened the conversation would have seen that plainly as well.  But John knew better than to push the issue.

 

“No diamonds,” was all he led the Alpha into the store.  “He hates diamonds.”

 

A few hours, and the realization that John knows far more about jewelry than one would think, Thomas finally came back home.  The apartment was awash with the smell of tuna casserole baking in the oven and baby powder.  He couldn’t help but smile at that.

 

On the floor in front of the television was Alex, already in his pajamas and feeding the first evening bottle to Johnny.  In his lap, and not patiently waiting for his bottle was James or as they called him, Jaime.  Rachel, the youngest, had been lightly dozing in her bassinet carrier before he had walked in.  But immediately, as though aware of his presence, she stirred and began to make small whining noises.

 

“Does Daddy’s Little Beta know he’s home?!” he cooed as he walked over join the scene of tranquility.  The kit gurgled in response.  He laughed and swung her into his arms as he settled beside his Mate.  Thomas leaned over and kissed Alex’s forehead as the Omega purred.  “Did they behave themselves?”

 

Alex laughed.  “Well she certainly did.  She’s your little angel through and through.  These two,” he indicated the two boys, the younger reaching out and tugging on the older one’s foot to disrupt the feeding, “well, their brothers.  Things will even out when Johnny comes into his alpha teeth, I think.” 

 

“Oh, I think that will makes things worse!” Thomas grinned.  “If Jamie takes after his Papa at all, he’s going to be bully of an omega.  Johnny will have to sleep with one eye open!”

 

“I’m not that bad!”

 

“Before we dated, all the alphas in the office were terrified of you!”

 

“And now?”

 

“Everyone is terrified of you.”

 

The Omega gave a small fake indignant huff, but it was ruined by the small ending slurps of milk that Johnny gave from the bottle.  Alex expertly burped him and settled him into a pink carrier as the kit began yawn and chirp sleepy.  “Now your turn, Greedy,” he said settling the younger male kit into his arms and picking up a robin egg blue bottle.  Thomas smiled, picking up a bright yellow bottle and proceeding in feeding his daughter.  

 

Once they were fed and settled onto napping blanket in a playpen near dining table, Alex retreated to the kitchen and retrieved the tuna casserole.

 

“I got the recipe from Aaron’s great aunt when I was helping looking at centerpieces this afternoon.  She says I’m too skinny for having three kits.  I tried to tell her I gained weight but she didn’t believe me.  So I hope you like butter, cheese, and barely any vegetables!” he explained as he placed the tray down on the table.  Thomas smiled, but said nothing.  While it was true that Alex had gained weight after the pregnancy, he was still nowhere near a healthy size.  There were days that the Omega would forego eating in favor of looking after the kits or helping his friends or doing some ‘small’ task for the district.  Before they had mated, it had only mildly worried Thomas.  Their mating, the events of Alex’s pregnancy,  **The Trial** had made such things take back burner.  Now, in the domestic quiet, such things were beginning to resurface.  

 

But once again, Thomas let it go as he watched serve up a large portion of casserole to both of them.  

 

“Before we start,” he began, fumbling in his pocket, “I have to do...I mean I have to ask you something….I mean I have to tell you….I mean….” The Alpha looked around the apartment for the right words.  He saw their kits playing waking up from their slight nap and beginning to squirm around the the playpen.  He saw the collection of pictures of their families they had assembled on the side table, where the lionshare was dominated by his parents and siblings.  He finally looked back at Alex, whose mocha eyes looked at him with concern.

 

“Thomas?” the small Omega reached across the table, his hand a lifeline in the confusion.  He smiled at how his mate’s ears twitched as soon as he took that small hand in his.

 

“Alex, from the day I met you, I knew how intelligent and passionate you were.  We may not have agreed on everything,” they both went red remembering how they had used to fight, “but even as a rival, you were perfect.  And when we began dating, I learned about how wonderful your laugh was and your large heart and how far that passion goes.  And when we bonded,” there was a moment of hesitation, “I was overjoyed that it had happened, because I wanted to be with you!  A strong, fierce, lovely, intelligent, passionate, sweet, kind, loving Omega.  And in the process, we created three lovely kits.” Johnny chirped from the playpen. “But when we bonded, we...we weren’t in the right frame of mind.  I don’t think we regret it.  But you deserve, a choice.  Something to refuse or accept.”

 

Alex watched as Thomas slipped from the chair and sunk to the floor one knee before him.  His heart was pounding as the Alpha slipped out the small dark emerald velvet ring box from his pocket.  He opened it to reveal a ring with band of gold and white fiery opal facet surrounded by white sapphires in a near rose like fashion.

 

The Omega looked up with tears in his eyes.

  
“Alexander Hamilton, will you officially bond with me?”       


	2. Party Crashing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment or kudo, and you can follow me tumblr at (red-shadow-wolf-19)

**It is considerably rude to show up at house without announcing one’s status, without a gift, and without warning.**

 

“When is the date?”

 

“We don’t know yet.  We were thinking this next winter.”

 

“What is the theme?”

 

“Theme?”

 

“Yes and colors?”

 

“I...don’t know?”

 

“Venue?”

 

“Inside, I suppose.”

 

“But where?!”

 

“Jesus Gilly!  We already had our bonding ceremony.  Thought you would be all bonding ceremony-ed out!”

 

Lafayette whipped around to face his mate with an exaggerated glare.  “This is for Alexander!  One of my oldest friends in this country!  I must help him!”

 

Hercules threw up his hands in defense and got up to go to the kitchen.  “Far be it from me to imply that didn’t want to help.”

 

The French omega hummed in agreement before turning to the smaller one on the couch.  He looked well rested after his honeymoon in a light blue crop top and capris.  Well, to be honest, anyone who didn’t have three kits to tend to during the night probably looked better rested than Alex.  One of the kits in question, Rachel was babbling happily in Alex’s lap, the boys for once taking a nap without fuss in the nest with their father in the other room.

 

It had been three days since Thomas had proposed and the group was arriving to throw an engagement party.  Nothing too fancy, just Hercules and Lafayette cooking in the couple’s kitchen and everyone bringing over games to play.  The ground rules Alex had laid down were no gifts, which had been immediately broken when the first couple had arrived with several bottles of wine and new stemless glasses.  The Omega knew there was probably more to come but held his tongue.

 

“Show me the ring again,” Lafayette said breathlessly, fanning himself in excitement.

 

Alex couldn’t help but smile as he complied.  The ring was lovely and when the light hit the opal just right it glowed with a fire so brilliantly.   _ Just like you _ , Thomas had explained the night he had placed it in his finger.  The small Omega purred at the thought.

 

There was a sudden knock on the door and the sound of a heated low argument from out in the hall.  Hercules came back from the kitchen and went to the door.  

 

“Ah!  James and Aaron!  How the bonding ceremony planning go-”

 

“Can you please explain the difference between eggshell white and ivory, and why it’s so goddamn important?!” James Madison walked in carrying a large box blue and gold wrapped box.

 

“All you need to know is that I ordered ivory and the tablecloths that I sent back were eggshell!” Aaron followed his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Hello to you too,” Hercules said, adding, “Can you guys keep it down?  Two of the kits are sleeping in the other ro-”

 

“But we had tablecloths!  That could fit the tables!  And you sent them back, because they were the wrong color white!”

 

“I sent them back because they were the wrong color, yes!”

 

“I remember those fights.  You’ll come to miss those fights,” Lafayette said as he took Rachel from Alex’s lap as she was replaced with the large slightly heavy gift was holding.  Alex quirked an eyebrow at Lafayette as the arguing continued until the telltale noises of distress began from the other room and a curse from Thomas could be heard.

 

The couple stopped arguing and looked around as though they had been unaware they had been let into the apartment.

 

“I apologise,” James said to the floor.

 

“I’m sorry too.  This is all just...oh you’ll see.  You get this vision in your mind of how you want things to go and…,” Aaron sighed heavily.  He perked up a little as he neared the couch.  “May I see your ring?”

 

Alex nodded, lifting his hand to show the beta who began to discuss with the French omega how lovely it was as Thomas appeared in the doorway of the bedroom scowling, holding two bawling kits.  

 

The Alpha walked over to his friend, glaring as he said, “When you have kits, I’m going to wait until you get them down for a nap and I’m standing outside your apartment with a brass band.  Swear to god, you’ll never know what good sleep is again.”

 

“That’s why I got you a coffee and espresso maker,” James said, taking Jaime from his father’s arms to fawn over him.

 

“I haven’t even opened it yet!” the Omega said indignantly, but was promptly cut off by another series of knocks at the door.

 

“Someone needs to check on the food in the kitchen if I have to play doorman!” Hercules called into the sea of kits crying and people talking.  Lafayette popped up from the couch and ran to the kitchen, bouncing an overjoyed Rachel all the while.

 

Maria, Eliza, Peggy, and John entered, smiling and adding more noise to the chaos.  Eliza and Peggy immediately went to also inspect the ring, handing off their gifts (a wedding planning book and a gift basket of spa products).  Maria sympathized with James about the eggshell and ivory debate, while preparing (horrifying) Thomas about the wedding planning process.

 

“It changes them, I swear!  One minute you’re getting a perfectly rational question about what wine to serve, the next minute you’re in the middle a tearful explanation why it has to be true pink roses, not sunset pink, or sunrise, or god forbid painted pink roses.  Actually grown, from the vine, pink roses!”

 

“What’s the deal with pink roses?”

 

Maria and James glared at the other Alpha and the subject was dropped.

 

The party moved at the pace for quite some time.  The ring was demanded to be shown over and over again that it became nearly automatic that anytime anyone asked Alex something, he would lift his left hand to eye level.  The kits were passed around just as much, which they delighted in.  The first course of dinner was served, warm spicy Thai soup which everyone demanded the recipe for after.

 

They were settling into the first game of the night, a tabletop adventure board game when there was another **knock on the door**.  

 

The group went silent and stared at one another in bafflement, each doing a mental headcount of those who were present.

 

“Did you invite someone else?” Thomas asked Alex quietly, though in the silence it almost sounded far too loud.  A kit whimpered at the tension.

 

“Who else is there to invite?  Angelica is in England and can you imagine Washington coming and playing Mansions of Madness with us?”

 

Thomas shook his head.  That did seem an odd scenario.  

 

“Could be the landlady,” Eliza offered.  “We were getting a little too loud.”

 

Lafayette snorted, “The floor above this one has a party every other day it seems like or a fight, and that witch hasn’t kicked them out yet. And they wake the kits!”

 

Alex nodded as he got up from his spot on the couch and went to the door another knock came.  Hesitantly, he opened the door slowly.  He gasped.  Thomas was out of his seat, at the door, and by his mate’s side in an instant.

 

“J.J?” 

 

In the hall in well-tailored and well-worn coat and suit was a man that stood a head taller than the Omega but with the same brown hair and mocha eyes.  Broad and strong arms stretched wide in greeting.  

 

“Hey there Little Brother!  I told you I was coming to town eventually, didn’t I?  Is this your boyfriend?  Do I smell some curry?  Let me in, I’m  **starved** !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton's brother was James Junior. In this story he will be referred to as J.J or Jay.


	3. Tradition and Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment and a kudo, and follow me on tumblr (red-shadow-wolf-19)
> 
> Happy Birthday as well to Lin!

**The bond between brothers. At best, it is the first and truest friend.  At worse, it is the first and cruelest enemy.**

 

“Is he still there?” James asked, watching Thomas rub his temples in clear frustration.

 

The Alpha pulled his eyes from the screen and blank document to his friend, sighing heavily as he replied, “Most likely.”  It had been two weeks since James Hamilton Jr, or J.J as he and Alex insisted he be called, had turned Thomas and Alex’s engagement party into a reunion gathering.  And everyday those two weeks, J.J had found reasons (excuses) to show up and crash on their couch, eat their food, and watch their T.V.  

 

The first few times, Thomas had not minded, after all this was Alex’s brother and they hadn’t seen each other in years.  The look on the little Omega’s face when his brother entered the apartment was worth all the crumbs in the carpet and rude jokes told to friends.  But the bloom had gone off the rose a bit by day four.  Day four, Thomas had found Alex cleaning up a spill that J.J had caused while the older Hamilton called for delivery, seemingly unapologetic.

 

“He should help clean that,” Thomas had hissed, something making  **the Alpha** inside stir.

 

“J.J is our guest!” Alex had hissed back, bouncing Johnny on his hip as he spoke.  “Besides, it was partially my fault anyway.”

 

Thomas had never gotten a reason why it was partially Alex’s fault, but he had let it drop.  He shook his head at the thought and stared blurry eyed at the clock on his desk.  “It’s time to go home, isn’t it?”

 

“You really don’t sound like you want to go home,” the smaller alpha raised an eyebrow at the sound of Thomas’s voice, almost a whine.

 

“I wouldn’t mind if it was just Alex and the kits.  I would give anything for it just to be Alex and the kits.  But I know, he’s going to be there, eating chips and watching some stupid basketball game,” the taller man shook his head.  He looked around once more and landed on a proposed bill that was going before the District Congress hopefully in the next month or so.  “I’m going to get Alex to take a look at his and bring it back in a week,” he said, gathering the bill and rest of his belongings.

 

“Well have fun and don’t….,” James paused.  The joke lost all effect when he caught sight of the haunted look in Thomas’s eye.  Finally, he settled for, “do anything stupid.”

 

The two brothers were laughing at an old television when Thomas entered the apartment.  Both their ears and tails were out, a sign how comfortable they both were around one another and how much at home J.J was.  The Alpha felt a twinge of annoyance but said nothing.

 

J.J swiveled his head around and saw Thomas.  He laughed, “Hey there!  You’re late!  Doesn’t do well to keep a mate waiting.”

 

Alex playfully punched his arm, “J.J!  We work for the District.  Late hours are normal, though one could hardly call thirty minutes late.”  The Omega grinned up at the Alpha, his eyes dancing in mirth.  

 

The taller man couldn’t help but melt at that look and leaned over to kiss the smaller.  “I ran into a little bit of traffic.  Nothing too bad.  How were the kits today?”

 

“Positively squirrely!  We should go to the park this weekend and get out of the apartment for a picnic.”

 

Thomas hummed in agreement.  Maybe, when J.J left that night, he could convince Alex that it could just be the five of them.  “Are you hungry?”

 

“Ah, this one hasn’t started cooking at all!  Wanted to watch this silly program,” J.J piped up, making the non-Hamilton cringe slightly.

 

“You wanted to watch it too!”

 

“I said I would watch it while you cook.  You are so forgetful!”

 

“I could cook,” the Alpha said, cutting in.  Something in the back of his brain was  **pacing, growling, giving off small warning signals** . He only flicked his tail in irritation.

 

“Nonsense!” J.J said, waving the thought away, “Alex go make some that thing you were talking about.  Or maybe something simple like a soup-”

 

“I  _ will _ cook,” Thomas interjected.  His tail batted his legs as tried to keep his cool.  He took a deep breath and continued.  “I’ll cook and you two can sit here and watch this,” he gestured to the T.V, “And Alex can read the bill I brought home.”

 

Alex perked up, immediately going from mate to Secretary in an instant.  “Is that Bill 2091106?”

 

Thomas nodded, “Washington gave it to Adams first and he did his best, but prepare for a lot of weak compromises to the Estate Alphas about betas.”  

 

He dug through his briefcase and passed off the thick volume of papers to the small Omega, who immediately began to flip through it already making small comments under his breath and tutting noises of disapproval.  The familiar scene was shattered J.J reached over and plucked the bill from Alex’s hands.

 

“Now what’s this?  You really shouldn’t bring home with you and give to my little brother to worry about,” the older Hamilton said in a patronizing tone that made Thomas’s ears hurt.

 

“J.J, I still do work for the District also! And this is a bill close to my heart.  It allows Runaway Omegas to elect to put their children with a guardian instead of being given over to the Estate.  You remember the Estate!  You remember how bad it was!” 

 

The older brother shook his head stubbornly.  “All the more reason why an Alpha should not bring things like this home to their Omega.  You should be more concerned about your kits and not other people’s!”

 

“Alex is not ‘my Omega’,” Thomas said almost automatically, his eyes flashing.  “He is my mate yes, but he is my partner.  If he wants, he can work and I’ll stay home and watch the kits.  He helped write this bill while pregnant with our kits.  And he is doing this in memory of your mother.”

 

“He’s doing this because he is stubborn and you have let him think what he is doing is appropriate.  Our mother would have wanted him to stay home and be taken care of, not working his fingers to the bone for some pushover  **alpha** .”

 

**“Pushover?!” The Alpha was out and stalking over to the couch, his claws at the ready.**

 

**The beta saw the challenge and stubbornly rose to meet it, teeth bared.**

 

“STOP IT!” The two men blinked and looked around.  Alex looked halfway to tears and the kits in the other room were beginning to cry.  The Omega rushed to the bedroom, vaguely giving saying something as an apology.  The Alpha and beta glared at one another for a heartbeat before Thomas left to follow his mate.

 

He found Alex holding Johnny to his chest as both he and the three little ones cried.  Thomas approached the nest and knelt beside it nervously.

 

Alex looked up from Johnny’s small head and whimpered, “Why are you fighting with my brother?!”

 

“He’s disrespecting us!  He’s disrespecting you and your decision to work.  He’s treating you like...like…”

 

“An Omega?” Hamilton offered, stroking his son’s hair tenderly.  “He’s just old fashioned and protective.  He’s my family, Thomas!”   

 

“I know that!  I understand that and I respect that, but,” Thomas shook his head.  “It just makes me uncomfortable to see you being ordered around.”

 

**The Omega’s eyes flashed.  “He’s not ordering me around!”**

 

“He-”

 

“Is doing a lot help me around here!  It’s hard being alone here with the kits all day!”

 

“Have you forgotten Lafayette?”

 

Alex turned away.  “He hasn’t been over in ten days.  Please Thomas, for my sake, just give my brother another chance.”

 

Jefferson stared at his little mate holding his oldest kit and the helpless look that swam in his eyes.  

 

_ Say no!  No! No! N **o! No! No!** _

 

“For you, Alexander, I will try.”

  
**_NO!_ **


	4. The Business Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment and a kudo. And follow me and ask me things on tumblr at red-shadow-wolf-19
> 
> Warning this chapter contains one flashback of domestic abuse.

**The penalty for harming an alpha is to be harmed.  The penalty for harming an beta is scorn.  The penalty for harming an omega is a warning.**

 

“I just wish they would get along, you know?  He’s my mate and he’s my brother.  Shouldn’t they get along?”

 

“Shouldn’t you be paper maching?”

 

Alex jabbed a violet piece of tissue paper onto the spherical glass candle centerpiece and glared at Aaron.  For his part, Aaron just rolled his eyes as he painted the acrylic over the same glass piece he had been working on.

 

“Quiet you two!” Lafayette said, twirling a pen between his well manicured fingers before drumming it on the legal pad he brought with him.  “Now, Alex, as your bonding ceremony planner-”

 

“Self appointed.  I want that on the record!” the Omega interjected, picking up his own brush of acrylic.

 

“Duly noted,” Aaron quipped, placing his finished centerpiece down and picking up a new one to begin. 

 

The French omega flipped them off and continued, “As your bonding ceremony planner, I need to know your budget for the ceremony.  How much are you planning on putting in?”

 

The Omega held up the centerpiece he had been working on for Aaron’s approval.  The beta nodded and placed it with the other finished, before picking up another.  As he painted the glass with the undercoat he finally responded, “About five thousand dollars.”

 

“Only five thousand?” It was Aaron’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

 

“I have three kits!  And not all of us are still in private practice!”  

 

Lafayette waved away the argument, “That’s fine.  How much is Thomas putting in?  His family is very big in District 10, yes?”

 

“Yes, but everything is in trust and paid out as an allowance.  And,” Alex shrugged as he laughed, “he’s not very good with money.  So, about three thousand.  If we’re lucky.”

 

“Eight thousand?  Your budget is eight thousand?”

 

“How much is yours?  We’re paper-maching centerpieces!”

 

“Ten thousand,” the beta looked back to the glass in his hand.  “James is talking about buying a house in the suburbs.  To start a family, eventually.”

 

“Eight thousand is more than enough,” Lafayette told Alex reassuringly, but asked, “Is J.J going to help at all?”

 

Hamilton couldn’t help but laugh.  He loved his brother, but he wouldn’t trust him with money.  Ever since they were kits, J.J had a habit of losing money on stupid things.  Baseball cards that ended up to be fake, get rich, and pyramid schemes, the older Hamilton had tried it once or twice and come back hat in hand asking to be bailed out.  And Alex was usually there, with an encouraging word and a check for a thousand dollars.  

 

“I think it’s just going to be us, Gil.”

 

The other omega hummed and began breaking up the budget into different categories, doing a bit of the math on his phone.  As he worked he asked, “Is J.J coming over today?”

 

Alex looked sullenly down at the glass he had been working on.  “After the fight yesterday, he said he needed time to cool off.”  That had not been the case, actually.  He had made a fuss about Alpha egos and then left, leaving Thomas holding his tongue and Alex calling after him.  “He said, his business partner might be by and pick up an envelope he left.”

 

“Business partner?” Aaron asked, looking up.  “What business partner?  What business?”

 

The small Secretary rolled his eyes and shrugged.  “It’s something with to do with shipping, I really didn’t pay attention.  He sounds happy and he is able to pay his own way, so I’m happy to help.”

 

Almost on cue there was a knock on the door.  One of the kits who were playing in the playpen a few feet away gave out a whine, but for the most part kept quiet.  Alex pushed away from the table the three had been working at and jogged to the door.

 

“Hello!  You must be-”

 

“No long time no see huh, Alexander?”

 

Alex froze and clutched the doorknob for dear life.  He felt his tail bristle and his blood run cold.  His heart was beating a rapid tattoo in his chest and he had paled considerably.

 

“Ch-Charles?”

 

The man who stood before him was tall with a wiry strength and cocksure grin, the same he had all those years ago when...when..

 

“Is that you, Lee?” Lafayette had left the table and come to the doorway to see.  “I haven’t seen you since college, before I went back to France for that year of grad school!  How are you?!”

 

“Good.  Well, better now.  I had a few bumps in the road, and well, long of the short of it I’m divorced and starting from the ground up.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” the French omega said sympathetically, as the other turned mechanically on his heels and retreated further into the safety of his apartment.   _ But was safe anymore!  If he was here?!  If he had found him?! _

 

The beta was out of his seat and placing himself as a living barrier between Alex and Charles.  “What are you doing here, Lee?”

 

The man in the doorway swiveled his head to look at the beta.  There was a flash of something primal and threatening for just a moment, before Lee smiled as innocently as an angel.  “Funnily enough, I started an toy shipping company with Jay, Alex’s brother.  He left something here last night and he’s doing errands for today so, I was the one who needed to come by and get it.”

 

Alex went to the envelope at once where it had been left on the coffee table, and walked robotically back to Charles, placing it in his hand.  “Is that all?” he asked, his voice hollow even to his own ears.

 

The man chuckled, “Oh come on now, you haven’t seen me in like ten years?  Wouldn’t you like to invite me in for old times sake?  I heard you have a few kits now?  Someone finally made you a proper Omega.  Don’t you think they would like to meet Old Uncle Charlie?”

 

“No!” the Omega snapped startling Lafayette and Charles.  After a few calming breaths he added, “We’re in the middle of planning my bonding ceremony and my  **Alpha** will be home any minute, so I should be making dinner.”

 

Charles quirked an eyebrow but said, “Well, I suppose I should be heading off then.  If you’re making dinner.  Burr.” He nodded his head at the beta, who gave a jerky nod back.

 

And just like that door was shut and he was gone.  Alex felt tension he had been keeping his shoulders release as he nearly collapsed to the floor.  It had been years.  So many years. Since…

 

_ The door slammed and Alexander jumped from his place on the computer chair in alarm as Charles entered the flat with fire in his eyes. _

 

_ “Sweetie, what’s wrong?” he asked, trying to defuse the situation before it even began.  Too late though.  A fingers had already reached out and grabbed a fistful of his hair.  He screamed in pain, only to receive a slap across the face in response.  _

 

_ “You little cunt decide to sleep your way into the intern program with George Washington just to show me up?!  Find it funny?!  To have my omega beat me to the punch!” _

 

_ “There are more spots on the internship program!  And I am  _ **_not your omega_ ** _!” _

 

_ A hand reached down and began to choke him.  “ _ **_One bite, and that could change, couldn’t it_ ** _?” _

 

“Alexander?”  The Omega blinked.  Lafayette was stooping low to look him worriedly in the eye.  “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine,” Alex said, giving a small smile of reassurance.  “We’re still planning right?  And these centerpieces won’t do themselves.”  He walked back to the table and sat back down to work on the forgotten piece of glass.

 

“Indeed,” Aaron said, also returning to his seat.

 

Lafayette stared at the two for a few moments before sighing and going back to his place as well.  

  
_ He was just as good at lying as they were, after all.  _


	5. When the Night Creeps In...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment or kudo, and follow me on tumblr at red-shadow-wolf-19

**Scars bleed more than fresh wounds.**

 

One of the few drawbacks to nesting kits was the lack of space and privacy.  Not that Thomas didn’t know this; he had been born into a large family and before he was old enough to sleep on his own, he had sleep nuzzled between his parents and siblings.  Back then, it had seemed safe.  The smells of others so close was a comfort; knowing they were a touch away.  

 

_ Now… _

 

When he had been released from the Estate, he had been only overjoyed to come home.  And even more than overjoyed to find in his absence, Alex had carefully constructed a large nest of blankets, fabric, and pillows.  Again, a nest had felt safe after his ordeal and each part of it smelled of his mate.  When Alex had a nightmare, he could be there quick in a flash to comfort him.  And when the same happened to him, which was happening more and more, Alex was there.  

 

_ Now…. _

 

You really couldn’t wake up to a screaming nightmare with sleeping kits, could you?  And how do you tell your mate that each shift of their daughter and sons frightened him, bringing back terrible visions?

 

He had taken to sneaking out of the nest as so soon as he heard his mate and kits sleeping.  Padding his way to the kitchen he would pour himself some milk, or when the nights called for it a stiff drink, and read in the dim light of the living room.  Occasionally, a kit would get restless and start to cry, and Thomas would be there to pluck them from the others and take them to rock, change, or give them a bottle.  

 

He was considering taking Washington’s advice and taking some paternity leave, allowing Alex to back to work.  Besides, he was already making it a habit to take naps during the day when he could.  Whether in the office, which James found distasteful, or at home when he could take a fussy kit or two to bed with him. 

 

There was a part of him that knew he should probably go see a therapist.  Panic attacks at crowds and nightmares from being in the same bed as your child was not normal.  But then Thomas would think of Alex; Alex who had it so much more worse than he ever could.  Alex, who had dealt with the pain of the Estate and losing his mother by throwing himself headfirst into everything only to come out as the Secretary of the Treasury of the district.

 

This night found him flipping through an old mystery book, trying to work himself into falling asleep or at least being tired again.  He was just about to the part where the actual killer faked their own death when he heard a small whimper coming from the bedroom.  

 

Thomas stopped and listened again.  There was a second whimper, distinctly not a kit whimper.

 

**The Alpha was out of the chair in moments, stalking back to the nest.  They approached the pile of blankets slowly, not to wake the little ones curled up beside one another.  Their mate was whimpering into their pillow, a few stray tears streaking down their cheeks.  The Alpha growled at the thought of this and reached down stroked one of the offending streaks away.**

 

Alex awoke at once, the dream  _ the memory _ falling away back into the ether where it belonged.  He was safe.  He was safe.  As long as he could keep telling himself that, it was true.  The Omega looked up and saw it was not fully Thomas who had woken him, but  **The Alpha** .

 

“Did I wake you?” he asked nervously, daring to keep his eyes trained the cinnamon orbs that were like slits at the moment.

 

**The Alpha tilted his head.  They admired how their mate was brave so to stare them directly in the eye, but it did not get to the heart of their concerns.  What had made the Omega cry?  They knew though how stubborn their mate could be, so they settled on stroking the bonding mark on their neck.**

 

Alex smiled at the gesture.  “I’m okay!  It was just a bad dream.  I’m just thankful I didn’t wake the kits.  Lafayette brought them over some chocolate milk and…,” he sighed.  He could tell  **The Alpha** was not satisfied with that answer.  The silence and constant staring was becoming uncomfortable though and bringing up old memories.   _ Memories with groping hands and laughter as he struggled. _  “Thomas!  Please!  I want….I need…”

 

“I’m sorry!” Thomas was back to himself in an instant, immediately enveloping Alex into his embrace.  “I heard you and I was worried!  I’m sorry!  Sometimes I can’t...I can’t shut it off.”

 

“I know,” the Omega said into this chest.  “There are times when the kits do something or they don’t do something, and I…” He trailed off with a shrug.

 

“You have times when your Omega comes out?” The idea seemed so contrary to everything Alex, though, he had seen it a few times.

 

“Just this morning, I found myself trying to play fight with the kits.  I know they're too young, but something inside me said I had to make sure Johnny and Rachel were able to defend themselves.”  Two brown eyes peered up at him.  “It sounds silly, right?”

 

“No!  I mean, it’s not the medieval period and people aren’t breaking into homes and stealing omegas out of their nests, but a defending themselves is good.  I would also hope you teach these lessons to Jaime as well.”

 

“He’s my best student,” Alex said with a chuckle, ears twitching.  For once, though he felt them twitch and subconsciously laid them across his head so they were not noticeable.   _ You look like an idiot when your big ears twitch like that. _

 

Thomas saw, but said nothing about it, electing instead to ask, “Do you think there is anymore of that chocolate milk?”

 

“Are you, sir, saying we drink all our kits’ chocolate milk?”

 

“I’m saying we save some money for the bonding ceremony by making sure our kits don’t have belly aches.”

 

Alexander giggled, _his ears still planted firmly to his head._


	6. The Venue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow me on tumblr and leave a comment.

**A good alpha protects their reputation.  A great alpha protects their omega’s.**

 

“So?” Alex asked nervously, looking around the fifth place they had looked at today with wary and tired eyes.  “What do you think?”

 

Thomas couldn’t help but smile.  The small colonial mansion house was on a westward hill overlooking the sprawling country to one side and the city on the other, which fit both he and Alexander to a T.  While it was small, it was not the claustrophobic small that made him claw at his throat.  The gardens were lush and left in excellent condition, and wrapped around to get full advantage of a setting sun.  The inside was complete with hardwood floors, scenic landscape portraits, and a large reception and ceremony hall.  It was old world romance with new world accommodation.

 

“It’s perfect,” he replied, squeezing his mates hand.

 

“Excellent!” The proprietor said from behind them, surprising the couple as the rather short squat alpha brought out a clipboard to show them.  “I knew that his would be an wonderful place for a bonding ceremony, did I not?  This is one of our little hidden gems when it comes to our historical sites, but it is the most charming.  Now when, gentlemen, were you thinking of having the ceremony?”

 

“Next winter, in January if that’s at all possible,” Alex couldn’t help at smile.  Something about actually settling on a place after going from historical site to historical site looking and turning up nothing made him giddy.

 

The proprietor fed on that energy. “We have an opening for the sixteenth, but it is a holiday, so many not want to celebrate.”

 

“That’s perfect,” Thomas said, waving away the concern.

 

“Wonderful!  How many guests approximately?”

 

“Fifty.”

 

That made the man stop short from recording on the clipboard.  “My, but you two are very prominent in the district!  I know this location appears small but we have been known to get two hundred people-”

 

“That won’t be necessary,” Alex said, his voice firm.  “We don’t have two hundred friends or even family.  Fifty, plus us and our three kits.  At most we may have is sixty but no more.”

 

“If you’re sure,” the proprietor said unsure as he wrote the number down.  “Now we do have a working kitchen but I do not have a full staff, so you will need to find a place.  Unless, you have a place in mind?”

 

The couple smiled at one another.  “We’ll send you their details.”

 

“Excellent.  I’ll go get an information packet and draw up the contract and deposit information.  You two can stay here and enjoy the scener-”

 

“Mr. Kay?” a small nervous looking beta poked her head out from a side hall in the mansion.

 

“Yes?” the short alpha said, his face still friendly but annoyance was evident in his voice.

 

“Mr. Hamilton and Mr. Jefferson have a family member to see them.  He says he wants to see them.”

 

The proprietor relaxed as Thomas and Alex exchanged a look.  They had texted people the details of their harrowing venture into venue shopping throughout the day, but no one they knew would come to a location and insist on talking to them.  The small woman shocked them both when she lead in J.J in his beat up suit and scuffed shoes.

 

“I’ll let you two do the tour this time while I go get everything,” the small alpha said, walking briskly away.

 

The three stood awkwardly in one year’s time would be the ceremony room.  Now, it was made to look a large salon awaiting more visitors for a party that was severely delayed.

 

“So, no church bonding ceremony for you, huh Alex?  Wanna throw some of your Alpha’s money into this place?”

 

Thomas growled, but Alex answered, “I was never religious J.J you know that.  And we’re both paying for this place, which is not that expensive.  And I’ll have you know that both Christopher Jackson and Daveed Diggs lived here for a time and had cabinet meetings here.”

 

“Why are you here?” Thomas asked, cutting to the heart of the matter.

 

“What?!  I can’t see where my brother is betting bonded?” J.J asked, the offense in his voice thick.

 

“That’s not why you’ve come, and we all three know it,” the Alpha sneered, but the Omega shot him a look.

 

“I need to talk to Alex.  Out front.  Alone.”

 

Jefferson and Hamilton exchanged a look.  A silent conversation happened all at once.   _ A question of concern, an answer of nervous reassurance, another question of concern, firmer reassurance. _

 

“Alright,” Alex finally said, moving away from the safety of his mate and to his brother’s side.  They walked out the building to the large white gravel out front.  “What do you want J.J?” 

 

“I need some money,” J.J said without preamble.

 

The smaller Hamilton shook his head in disbelief, though he had figured it was something like this.  “You want to ask for money while I’m planning my bonding ceremony?!  When I am about to sign a contract for a venue?  I have three kits on top of that, J.J!”

 

“Hey, not all of us have the luxury of some fancy book learning to get us some cushy District job!” J.J growled.  

 

“You could have gone to Columbia too if you applied!  You’re so smart J.J.”

 

“ _Do_ you think I _enjoy_ asking my little **_omega_** brother for help?!” the older Hamilton hissed, grabbing the younger’s wrist and giving it an all too familiar squeeze.  “You always forget all the things I did to protect you in **there**.  All the things we had to do in **there**.  You always make it seem like it was just you.  Poor Alexander, always the martyr!  Well, who got you out of there?!  It was me!  Without me, you would still be at St. Croix, under the boot heel of some Estate Alpha instead of planning your bonding ceremony, **_because you couldn’t keep your neck covered and your legs closed!_** ”

 

Alex bit his lip to keep from whimpering out loud.  There was a honk of a car horn and two Hamiltons looked up to see Charles Lee in a beat up old car waiting in the driveway.  He flashed the headlights in greeting.

 

“J.J,” the Omega said nervously, his voice betraying his fear.  “Why is…”

 

“He’s my business partner, remember.  And I, we, need money for our business.  About four thousand or so.  I’m sure you have some in a rainy day fund somewhere.”

 

“I…,” Alex’s heart rate was elevated and the vise like grip that his brother had on his arm had yet to release him.  Charles was staring him down from the front seat of the car leaning toward the car door- “I’ll have it for you buy Monday.  I’ll meet you in the cafe outside the District Capital building.  Just you come.  No one else.”

 

The grip on his wrist eased and J.J broke out into a warm smile.  “Awesome.  After you can show me around where you work!”

 

“Sure.”  _  He felt numb, as though he had been sitting out in the cold for far too long. _

 

“Well, we have a few clients to meet.  Business and all,” J.J bounded down the drive as his brother watched him go, his expression stiff.  “This is a lovely venue, by the way.”

 

“Thank you.”  

 

He stood in the driveway, rooted to the spot until Thomas came back out, carrying a small bundle of papers.  

 

“Hey, they need both our signatures...Alex?  Where’s J.J?  What’s wrong?” The Alpha could sense something was wrong.   **They wanted to take their Omega into their arms and make it all better.  To shield them.  To protect them** .

 

**The Omega knew this.  But the Omega remembered being alone because the last time the Alpha protected them.**

 

“I’m fine.  J.J just wanted to see the venue that’s all.”

 

“Alex-”

 

“I’m FINE!” Alex growled.  He took a deep breath.  This was eating away at him.  He had to tell him...but J.J..

 

_ Without me, you would still be at St. Croix, under the boot heel of some Estate Alpha instead of planning your bonding ceremony, _ **_because you couldn’t keep your neck covered and your legs closed!_ **

 

“I need to tell you something.  And I need Aaron there to help explain.”


	7. The Past and the Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry chapters have been coming in so late. I've been dealing with two big family issues and a few things have had to take a back burner. On the plus side, I have figured out a few other fanfictions after this one, so yay! 
> 
> Warning: This Chapter as discussion of domestic abuse, both violent and verbal.

**The Alpha who can not protect the nest from all threats, real or imagined, is no true Alpha.**

 

The restaurant was quiet and had a few patrons at the small private booths who stared as they were shown to their own, but for the most part it was almost as secure as their apartment.  But Alex and Aaron did not want to confide their secret in the apartment.  They wanted to do it here, in public.  When Thomas had asked why, the two had exchanged a nervous look and told him not worry about it.  He had asked James, who had tagged along at Aaron’s insistence, but he had only shrugged.

 

Thomas watched as the hostess took their drink orders how Alex fidgeted with his napkin, squeaking out, “Ice Tea, please.”  He reached across the table and took his mate’s hand, encouraged when it was grasped tightly, as though the comfort was sorely needed.

 

Finally the hostess came back with their drink orders, and they shooed her politely away so they could talk.  Once again, the Omega and beta looked at one another in a silent conversation as both alphas watched.

 

“I don’t know where to begin,” Alex finally admitted to the table.

 

“The beginning, and your way to now,” Aaron said, his voice soothing but firm.

 

After a nod, Hamilton took a deep breath and exhaled, “As you know, when I was an undergrad, John and I dated for about a year and half or so.  And I dated a few people before and after him.”  Thomas nodded, now even more confused.  “Well, when I was in the master’s program at Columbia, and during the time I got an internship with George Washington and moved here, I had another long term boyfriend.  A man named Charles Lee.”

 

He paused, looking around at this audience.  Aaron nodded encouragement.  Thomas looked puzzled and worried.  James just seemed interested.  He sighed and went to: “I, and nearly the entire group from college, knew Charles already.  We had hung out several times and we just, clicked.  And we were both in the grad program, doing the same thing, wanting the same thing, an internship with Mr. Washington, it seemed natural.  And at the time, I thought he loved and cared for me.  But…

 

“After a few months, Charles’s behavior began to change.  He would belittle me in every way he could, from my appearance to my intelligence to me being an immigrant.  At first he would couch it in a joke, like he was teasing.  But soon, he began to do it outright.  When people began to notice, he started demanding I spend less time out of class with friends.  You have to understand.  At the time, Gil had gone back to France to study and John went back to his district to do the same.  Hercules was working full time and moving to this district.  And the Schuyler's were all busy with high society and school things.  The only one around all the time was Aaron.”

 

“It was awful to watch,” Aaron said, choosing now to cut in, “He would just insult Alexander and laugh about it, trying to get you to laugh with him.  And there would be Alex, just standing there nervously laughing along.”

 

“Why didn’t you leave,” Thomas asked, knowing that was probably the wrong question to ask but the thought of someone insulting  **his Omega and getting away with it made their blood boil.**

 

“I couldn’t!  You see, my student visa was about to expire because J.J only got me one for my undergrad coursework.  And I was in the process of applying for a new one permanent at the same time I was applying for that internship.  And The Estate required that I have references from three alphas, six betas,  twelve other omegas, one of which I live with for the entire process that I promise to stay with through that process.  When I filed that paperwork, Charles and I had started living together and I had no reason yet to suspect anything was going to happen.  But once it did, I was stuck.  So I thought, I was going to have to put up with his insults and his rages until the process was over.  I thought that was all he would do.”  Alex looked nervously up at Thomas, his eyes shining.

 

“That wasn’t all he did, though, is it?”  **The Alpha asked, his voice calm as he spoke.**

 

The Omega shook his head as tears began to come to his eyes.  “The first time he hit me, even as he apologized and said he was sorry and that it would never happen again, I knew it would.  It was just like how Father would do that to Mama.  I knew...but the paperwork...and I kept thinking….I know it’s stupid..that I could change him.”

 

The beta put an arm around Alex.  “Alex would work late at the Poli Sci Department with me, just so he wouldn’t have to come home.  He would come in, always wearing long sleeves.”

 

“Finally, one day I got my internship with Washington.  Charles heard and was furious, saying he was going to make it impossible for me accept.  He threatened...he threatened…,” the small Omega began to stroke his bonding mark, both in comfort and to demonstrate.

 

“He threatened to claim you,” James supplied, his voice hush as he sensed the Alpha beside him tense up even more.

 

Alex nodded sadly.  “I was so scared.  Thankfully, my permanent residence visa came through that day as well.  So when he went for his evening seminar, I called Aaron and he helped me move out that night.  I even told campus security about the abuse and they walked me to and from classes.”

 

“By that time, I was applying to working to a law firm in this district and Hercules and had moved in temporarily to help us move,” Aaron explained.  “Charles for all his posturing is a beta, and every time he would try to come and intimidate Alex, we would have have Hercules open the door.  He lost interest as soon as we were out of the district.”

 

The two looked for a moment very triumphant, as though the memory of the abuser being frightened of the tall, muscular, and kind Hercules still a victory they hold close to their hearts.  They looked back at their respective alphas, wanting to revel in this past win only to get blank stares back.

 

“While this does shed some light on certain behavior aspects, I don’t see why you had to tell us this in a restaurant,” James said.

 

The Omega and beta’s faces fell.  Again they looked at one another in silent debate whether or not to continue.   _ In for a penny… _

 

“Charles is in this district,” Alex said, rushing the words before he could stop them.

 

“What?!” 

 

“He’s in the district.”

 

“How do you know this?” 

 

“He came by the apartment.”

 

James gasped and turned to look at his friend beside him.  Thomas was stock still his mouth slightly agape, his eyes wide.  The smaller man could almost hear the wheels turning in his head, the connections going a mile a minute.  Then finally,  **a growl** . The entire restaurant heard it and a few head swiveled to look around, while others choose to look pointedly back down at their plate.

 

**“He was at the apartment?” the Alpha hissed, undeterred at the idea of people staring at them.**

 

Alex nervously shifted and nodded.  “He’s apparently J.J’s business partner.”

 

**The Alpha growled even more at that.  “I’m going to-** ”

 

“To do nothing!”

 

**Another growl verging on a hiss at that thought.**

 

“Listen to me, Thomas!” Alex was firm and unafraid as he reached across the table to take his mate’s hand.  Immediately he could tell that Thomas was back in control though still fuming.  “I’ve decided to go back to work on Monday.  I’ve already called Washington and arranged it.  I’ve also told him I need a security detail.  I am going to be protected all the time I am away from the nest.  And James will be there as well,” he nodded at the smaller alpha, who nodded back.  “And you will be at home, protecting our kits.  I know you are worried.  I know you want to protect me.  Or avenge me.  But I need you...I need you  **stay** with me.”

 

Thomas took a deep breath.  Alex was right.  He had already gone to The Estate once because he had protected his mate.  And though  **the Alpha would gladly do it all again for their Little Mate,** Thomas knew he Alex was more than capable of handling this.  The District Capital Building was already the safest place in the city, and with the added security and even James there, Charles would never lay a finger on Alexander.  He needed to be there for his kits, and make their nest safe and sound for them.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked, squeezing the little hand that was in his.

 

Alexander smiled a warm self assured smile.  “I’m sure.”

 

“What about J.J?”

 

“Oh don’t worry about that,” Aaron said, chuckling as the tension at the table (and restaurant) eased.  “I will handle that.”


	8. A Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe you guys an apology for not updating and leaving so abruptly. Life happened, all at once. I got married in January, and as soon as I said my 'I dos' my husband's chronic eye trouble flared up again. We had a scare that he may go blind, and he had to cancel going to college for a semester (never mind putting his dream career plans on hold). We were dealing with insurance companies and doctors, the whole nine yards. Add on top of that a clerical error with our wedding license and me starting the next semester of school, things have been crazy. While I can promise more updates, I cannot promise the daily updates of yesteryear.
> 
> You can still find me on tumblr at red-shadow-wolf-19 and comments and kudos are appreciated.

**The basic unit of society is family.  The basic unit of the family is the individual.  Protect one, to protect them all.**

 

Alex had to admit that going back to work filled him with apprehension.  He had spent nearly five months out of work.  First, he had been pregnant, trying desperately to maintain persona of a politician as hormones and his body played tricks on him.  Then he had been home caring for his kits, too busy with playing Papa to really keep up all of the work Thomas had smuggled out to him.  When he had first conceived of going back to work a week or so ago, he had visions of being the cliche out of the loop, two steps behind everyone, rather nest all day, working Omega that everyone expected.  He had nightmares of slipping into his ‘Papa’ voice when talking to senators and being patronized as the ‘Little House Omega’ of the Capitol Building.

 

Luckily, that wasn’t the case.

 

Within two hours of being back to work the Omega had caught up with most of his phone calls, delegated half dozen minor bills to junior secretaries, and began work on the Runaway Omega Bill, trying his best to work a tax on alphas and betas who simply abandon their mates between the lines.  He had gotten into a debate with three senators and scheduled a phone interview with NPR about his manufacturing bill.  By the time that Washington called for the morning meeting, Alexander had reestablished himself as the office pain in the ass.

 

Of course, there were some changes.  Namely, the absence of Thomas, who usually would have debated Alex just so Washington could hear both sides.  Instead, during the meeting Adams and Madison read off the pros and cons of each proposal the administration was tackling with the same tone one would reserve to reading off a shopping list.  Even the president looked bored with the preceding.  The only time the meeting came alive was in finally, near the end, someone asked to see pictures of the kits.

 

That went as it did nearly every time someone asked.  Everyone around the table seemed to wake up and turn enthusiastically toward the small Omega, all nodding and making similar noises.  “Here let’s see them!  Aw, look at her!  And this one!  He’ll be a charmer!  Ho ho!  This one will be as feisty as their Papa!”  Washington took Alex’s cellphone when it was his turn to look and pronounced they were the loveliest kits he had seen.  Even in the middle of his fierce debate with the senators, they had stopped mid rant to ask to hear stories of fatherhood.  It was seemingly to his advantage to give into this request Alex found, because as soon as his story of Rachel discovering strawberries concluded, the three seemed more agreeable to his side.

 

By lunch, he was charging his cell because of passing it around so much and about read to collapse from exhaustion.  He called Thomas at home as he sipped his horrible break room coffee, that somehow he found he had missed during his time at home.   

 

“Hello!  Jefferson-Hamilton Residence!” Thomas answered on the third ring brightly.

 

“Wow, you sound chipper,” Alex marveled, glancing at the time on his computer.  11:45

 

“I’ve spent my morning talking with three of the most interesting people while he watched the most fascinating program about medical advancements.” 

 

“I told you  _ Doc McStuffins _ is weirdly addictive.”

 

“You weren’t kidding!  Though I found some old  _ Sesame Street _ on Netflix, so I think I’m going to have them watch that as well.”

 

“You mean you are going to watch it.”

 

Thomas playfully scoffed.  “Are you saying that I would only introduce things to our children that I like?!”

 

“I’m saying I’ve heard you rap the ‘Rubber Duckie’ song alone in the shower when were dating,” Alex snickered.  When he had calmed down he said quietly into the phone, “It’s weird being here and not seeing you.  It’s weird not being home with kits.” 

 

He could almost hear the whimpers and stirrings of a kit, most likely Jaime, as Thomas replied, “That’s how I felt when you went on pregnancy leave.  And then once the kits came, I had to fight every instinct not to drop everything and go home to you four.”

 

“I...I like being at work,” Alex confessed, an edge or worry dropping into his voice.  “I love the kits, I do.  They and you are my everything but-”

 

“Hey, now,” the Alpha interjected, sounding so soothing, “I know you like being at work.  And I know you love the kits.  Enjoying work doesn’t make you a bad father!  You can do both.  Besides, what kind of Dad am I if I don’t change a few diapers, hmm?”  When the Omega had finished giggling he asked seriously, “Has Aaron come by yet?”

 

“Not yet, but he should be here any minute.”

 

“Still want to do this?”

 

“I have to!  For the kits, for us, and myself.  I-”

 

“Mr. Hamilton-Jefferson?” the voice on the intercom sounded.  “Mr. Aaron Burr-Madison is here to see you.”

 

“Send him in,” Alex said into the speaker, before turning back to the phone.  “He’s here.  I have to go.”

 

“Bring your security-”

 

“I know.  I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”  The click from the call ending neatly coincided with the door opening.  Aaron was dressed in one of his most professional suits, sporting his reading glasses to look even more severe.

 

“Ready?” he asked as Alex stood, grabbing his coat.

 

“No, but it needs to be done.”

 

The cafe across the Capital Building was surprisingly cheap and dingy for being so close to the most important building in the district.  The service was impeccable but rarely came to the table unless waved over and the lighting was something out of a noir film.  Meaning it was perfect for wheeling and dealing of politics.  Or dealing with a bully.

 

J.J had been shown to a booth near the back wall of the restaurant.  He frowned when Aaron walked in beside Alex, but waved a waitress over and ordered them all a round of drinks.

 

“No thank you,” Alex told her.  “Just some water for us.”

 

“Oh come on, Alexander!  Don’t be like that.  A little drink never hurt anyone!”  J.J teased as the waitress took their orders and left.

 

“Every time Father drank he hurt Mama.  And I have to go back to work after this.”

 

The older Hamilton frowned.  “Did  **he** make you go back to work?”

 

“No I wanted to.  And don’t patronize me, talking about how concerned you are.  You’ve made it  _ painfully _ clear how  _ concerned _ you are about me.”  The waitress returned with the drinks and a small plate of bread and butter before retreating leaving the three to the awkward heavy silence.  Finally, Alex sighed, “We came here for a reason.  Should we get on with it?”

 

Both J.J and Aaron nodded, much to the former’s surprise.  The Omega reached into his coat pocket and retrieved his checkbook as Aaron dug into his messenger bag and pulled out a small file folder.  The two friends nodded to one another.

 

“Here is a check for five thousand,” Alex said, writing the amount, his voice tight and monotone as he spoke.  He could feel Aaron write the amount on few forms in the file folder and he felt his heart pound in his chest.  “This is the last amount I am giving you.  This is the last time I want to hear about his business.  This is the last time I want to hear about your  _ business partner _ .  This is the last time I want to hear from you.”

 

He passed the check to a shocked looking J.J.  “What do you mean-”

 

“He means,” Aaron said, passing the papers in the folder to J.J, “that he is filing a restraining order on you and Charles Lee.  By walking out of this restaurant and cashing that check, you are knowingly extorting money out of your brother.  While there are no witnesses to the extortion, I am a witness to Lee’s abuse, which I have outlined in the brief before you.  That should be pages five to eight of the your copy which I just gave you.  You’ll find your name on page seven when I talk about you meeting your brother’s abuser and seeing the bruises on his arms.  I even included your comment.  As long as you deal with Charles Lee, you are not allowed to step within twenty feet of your brother or this family.  You are not allowed to contact him, without my permission.  And I must be present for any meeting.  I have outlined meeting protocols and exemptions to these rules, which can be found on page-”

 

“You can’t be serious?!” J.J squawked, standing up from the table as though he had been burned.  “Alex!  A restraining order?!  After all I did for you?!”

 

“After all that, and you decided to threaten me with the man who was just as bad as the Estate Alphas?!” Alex shouted back.  Heads were swiveling to look at them but he didn’t care.  “I remember what you did to help me everyday!  I remember it so very clearly!  The big brother who protected me and did his best to keep me safe.  Who got me a **….chance** to get off the Estate.   **I remember.** All I want is to back to that.  You can find a new job!  I can help!  Something that doesn’t involve Charles.  Let me help you!  Just tear up that check, and let’s start over.  Let’s-”

 

J.J growled and snatched up the check.  The security detail that had sat down a few tables away were up and ready for anything.  The older Hamilton saw them and the betrayal in his eyes was almost palpable.  

 

“You could change this right now.  You can make them leave, and we can just sit here and have lunch.  It can be just like before.  We can be a family.  We can-”

 

But J.J had turned on his heel, walking out of the restaurant and stuffing the check into his coat pocket.  Alex slumped in the booth, his mind going back...back…

 

_ “Back to fighting with alphas, huh Alex?” J.J used a clean but old dishrag to clean the Omega’s face of the mud, dirt, and blood. _

 

_ “I won, didn’t I?  They said the strongest will be able to leave and I won.  Just because I’m an omega-” _

 

_ “How are you to impress an alpha if you keep fighting all the time?” his brother asked, feigning exasperation. _

 

**_“I don’t need an alpha.  I have you.  You’ll protect me.”_ **


	9. Fatherhood and Calls in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have spring break! So expect some updates
> 
> Thanks for the lovely words of encouragement and congratulations. 
> 
> Follow me on tumlbr.

**An Alpha’s duty is to uphold the sword!  A Beta’s duty is to uphold the shield.  The Omega tends the nest.**

 

Hold him down and beat him with a wet noodle.  Tickle him until with a feather, if you must.  Or simply ask him.  Thomas would tell anyone who asked that he was taking quite a shine to being a stay at home father.  He had had visions that first night before Alexander had gone back to work that he would be the cliche hapless husband, running up and down the apartment complex asking for help from every dotty grandomega.  But once Alex had kissed him and the kits good-bye that first day and he was left with his children, something just clicked.  

 

He quickly developed a rhythm of how the days were going to go for the next few months.  Play and ‘activity’ time in the morning after a breakfast, followed closely by the first nap of the day in which Jefferson quickly snuck off to put on a load of laundry, dishes, and prep dinner (he had fallen immediately in love with the crockpot).  After morning nap was the second round of play and activity time, but with a bit more structure.  Thomas and Alex were determined to make sure their kits were ready for school, so they had splurged on the best and latest child development toys and games.  Each achievement, from putting the round peg in the small shaped hole to not pulling your sister’s hair, was well documented.  Then it was lunch and second nap, which Thomas joined in for a few minutes, something that was vastly improving his mood and mind he was quite sure of.  How else in the afternoons, before Alex got home, could he devote his time to planning out a biography of one of his favorite historical figures?

 

Maybe it was because he had always loathed politics and dealing with the pressures of so many people, that he found fatherhood so rewarding.  Maybe it was because he had always been a homebody at heart.  Maybe he had always been envious of Alex staying home with the kits while he had gone back to work.  Whatever it was, the Alpha was absolutely loving the new turn of events, despite how they came to be.

 

So it seemed, was Alex, judging by the smile he received every day the Omega walked through the door of the apartment.  

 

“My god, whatever you are making smells delicious!” the smaller man said, as he put down his messenger bag and shrugged off his work jacket and tie.  

 

“Butter chicken.  I found recipe online and we nearly had everything around here,” Thomas leaned down and kissed the brunette, balancing the kit in his arms.  “Laf went got the some groceries for us.  Say good afternoon, Johnny.”

 

“Good afternoon, Johnny,” Alex quipped, much to the delight of baby who gurgled his greeting.

 

“We had been practicing all day,” the taller man teased.  “I swore he was saying ‘good’ this morning.”

 

“Sorry, I ruined your presentation.  What about Jaime and Rachel?”

 

“Not ready for prime time, I fear.  Jaime gets stage fright and Rachel is a terrible flirt with her audience.”

 

“Wonder where she gets that from?”

 

“Probably you.”

 

Alex smiled, a seductive twinkle in his eye.  “Probably.”

 

If there was another drawback to the ‘no privacy’ of nesting, it was there was no alone time with one’s mate.  Again, at first this hadn’t been really an issue that concerned either Thomas or Alex.  They were too busy enjoying their new family and recovering from the pregnancy and birth to really care about sex.  After a while however, they had quickly realized that parenting and sex got along as well as fire and water usually.  They had found ways to make it work.  Asking for babysitters from their friends while they enjoyed an afternoon together, which mostly had them sleeping unencumbered from children.  Sharing a bath together which ended quickly because they were both worried about the kits alone.  

 

Finally they had come to a solution.  No one had commented when the living room furniture had been reshuffled so that Alex’s pull-out couch had been clumsily added to the arrangement with Thomas’s leather couch set.  Well, Lafayette had raised an eyebrow and Peggy had giggled somewhat when it was brought to her attention, but other then that nothing much was said.  

 

So that night, after they had had a lovely dinner and bathed the little kits and read them a story, and finally put them down to sleep with light kisses and lullabies, the couple had tiptoed from the nest in their room.  Thomas pulled out the bed, still slightly smelling from the last time they had done this as Alex gathered their worse ‘guest’ blankets and pillows.  

 

Once everything was in place they descended on one another.  Thomas fought with the buttons of Alex’s work shirt, immediately latching onto the bonding mark on neck that made his mate submissive and sweet.  The Omega for his part helped rid the Alpha of his college tee shirt and began working on the button and zipper of his pants.

 

“Lay back, darling,” Jefferson whispered huskily.  “I got you.”

 

Hamilton nodded and did as he was told laying back against the bed.  He assisted in undoing his belt and pants, though he allowed his mate to pull them down remembering the first time they had ever been together.  They had both been nervous and unsure with one another, afraid to cross the line between dating and...whatever was beyond that.

 

Now Thomas knew how long to finger Alex before he was open and mewling for more.  Alex knew that as soon as his mate entered him, nothing made him more excited than him clawing at his back, allowing his claws out to scrape his back.  The two crashed into one another a few more times before the Alpha groaned and came.  The Omega whimpered as he followed suit, both collapsing back onto bed, panting.

 

“That was amazing,” the taller man said, drawing the smaller one close.  He frowned slightly the smell of his own cum.  “You are on birth control again?  I don’t need to run out and get-”

 

“It’s fine, Thomas,” Alex said breathlessly, cuddling into the other’s chest.  “I’ve been on them since the kits were born.  Three is enough for now!”

 

The older man nodded and kissed his Omega.  “Sorry if that broke the mood.”

 

“Nothing could break the mood when I’m with you, Thomas Jefferson.”  The phone began to ring and the kits began to cry in response.  “Except that.”  The mocha eyes winced.  “Do you want to handle the phone call or do you want to deal with the kits?”

 

“I’ll get the phone and you get the kits.  You’ve been answering phone calls all day, and if this is some senator from some district wanting to talk about a deal, well I am going to give them a piece of my mind.”

 

“You just don’t want to put on clothes!”

 

“That too.”  Thomas winked and as Alex rolled off the mattress and retreated to the bedroom, pulling on pants as he went. 

 

He padded over to the side table where both his and Alex’s cellphone sat side by side the land line that was ringing off the hook.  He clicked the ‘talk’ button and greeted the other person in a pleasant but firm, “Jefferson-Hamilton residence.  Who is this?”

 

For a moment, Jefferson could hear the sound of several people all talking in the background and what sounded like cameras going off.  Finally, a meek female voice answered, “Is this Mr. Alexander Hamilton-Jefferson?”

 

“No, this is his husband,” despite himself he spoke low and soothingly to the voice on the other end that seemed to wobble with every syllable.  

 

“Is your husband okay?  Is he there with you?  Is he...y’know...safe?”  The voice seemed very insistent.

 

It made Thomas worried.  “Yes, he’s with our kits in the other room.  What’s going o-”

 

“Oh thank god!”  The voice seemed to break and sounded like had just shed a few tears.  It allowed itself a few moments to let out a few collecting sobs before it continued.  “Sir, I’m Theodosia Prevost.  I work with Mr. Aaron Burr.  Sir…. **he’s been attacked**.  He’s been **…oh my god**...you have to understand...when I found out I go so sick.   _I knew that man was bad the moment I saw him at reception._  I was the one who found him...them...and...I got **him** good sir….I did...But I was too late...sir…. **I...He** …I called Mr. Madison...He’s going to the hospital… **sir** … _ **he’s been…**_ ”

 

The phone was on the floor where Thomas had dropped it, already gathering the things they would need.  It was going to be a long night with three kits in a hospital waiting room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit this is part of the reason updates took so long. Because what is happening/happened is cruel. And I'm the author!


	10. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a roll, thanks to Spring Break!

**We live in several nests in our life.  The nest of child and nest for our children are the obvious ones, but what about the one we build for our friends?**

 

They raced into the family room of the hospital, Lafayette, Thomas, and Alexander each holding a bawling kit as Hercules held a partially constructed travel bassinet and diaper bags.  The Burr and Madison clans all seemed startled at first, ready to fight the newcomers before they recognized Thomas and Alex.  Immediately people stepped forward and helped assemble the bassinet in the corner where a few older kits were already sleeping under blankets and pillows from the giftshop.  James’s grandmother, a plump elderly alpha, directed the bawling kits and the newcomers to sit down.

 

Alex’s hands shook as he carded his fingers through Rachel’s hair.  Thomas had told him very little, ‘not wanting him to worry’, but he had heard more than enough when his mate had gone across the hall to wake Hercules and Lafayette up.  

 

James’s grandmother barely spoke, her voice raspy when she was able to find the words to say.  “Aaron was working late on a brief.  That man.  That Mr. Lee.  He pretended to be a delivery man.  He got into Aaron’s office and...forced himself…”

 

There was a sharp intake of breath from Thomas and a whispered prayer from Lafayette.  Hercules swore, before apologizing to the room.  No one seemed to begrudge him.

 

“He did it because of me,” Alex’s voice was small and watery.  “I cut J.J off and he made Charles retaliate.  If I hadn’t…”

 

“It would have you been in the hospital and Aaron would be in your position!” It was Aaron’s grandfather, a stern looking beta who resembled his grandson to almost startling degree.  “Aaron told me about Lee and what he did all those years ago.  I had to counsel him not to kill the man several times.  I will not have you blaming yourself for something a monster did!”

 

“But-”

 

“Charles?  Do you mean Charles Lee?” Lafayette looked around in puzzlement, suddenly putting two and two together.  “What?  Why?  Why would he ra-”

 

“Not the time babe,” Hercules said gently, pulling out his cellphone.  “Tomorrow.  Right now we have to be here for Aaron.”  He turned to Thomas and the still miserable Omega.  “I’m calling everyone else.  They need to know, and they may want to be here.  Y’know, for James and Aaron.”

 

“I should meet with the police, shouldn’t I?”the small Omega asked, thankful that seemingly his youngest eyes were beginning to droop after all the excitement.

 

“Eventually, for right now we are more concerned with your family’s safety,” the old alpha said, trying to give a small comforting smile but only managing a grimace.

 

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Alex said, the old spark of independence coming to his eyes, somewhat undermining by the infant yawning and humming in his lap.

 

“Thomas has been friends with Jem since grade school.  They were nearly nest mates!”  Someone said from across the room before going back to looking on the verge of tears.

 

“And you were Aaron’s first friend in college!” Aaron’s grandfather said, his eyes narrowing as he looked down at the Omega.

 

“Let them worry about you,” Thomas said quietly, pulling Rachel from his arms.  “I’m putting them down to sleep and calling Washington.  I’m going to see about getting security for the apartment.”

 

“Smart man!” the preacher said as the Alpha walked by, “Aaron did say you mated well.”

 

“He has too, sir.” Alex said looking around at the large amount of Madisons in the room.

 

Hercules came back into the room and sat down, pulling Lafayette close to him.  “John and Peggy are already on their way.  Pegs is trying to wake Eliza and Maria.  Apparently Angelica is in town and invited them to that house by the lake their father owns.”

 

“Where’s Jam-” but before Lafayette had finished his thought the door to the family door was once again flung open to reveal a haggered and determined looking James.  Everyone, except for the kits, stood at attention like soldiers waiting for their next command.  The small alpha looked through them all, his eyes red and puffy as though he had been crying.  He looked about ready to collapse on the spot.

 

“James,” it was Thomas who spoke.  The short man looked around, his eyes dull.  When they finally met the other Alpha’s , he realized he had no idea what to say to him.  He simply repeated the other’s name.  He received only a nod in reply.

 

“Aaron is...going to be staying here overnight.  They say...it's just for observation.  Standard procedure after...after…”

 

“James,” it was Alex’s turn to say his name, taking a step toward the small hurting man.

 

James’s head shot up and his eyes seemed to come alive.  He advanced toward Alex, people parting for him as he went.  Alex for his part backed up, nearly falling back into his seat before his hand was grabbed.  He waited for the blow that never came, he as was dragged from the room with Thomas jogging behind the pair of them.

 

Past rooms of patients and nurses giving them strange looks they went, not even pausing when a nurse called that James needed to sign a form.  At the door of a room at the end of a long hallway, they were stopped by a nurse and uniformed police officer.

 

“This is Alexander Hamilton,” James gave as way of explanation.  Both the nurse and police officer parted and allowed the pair entry into the dark room.  

 

There was only a small strip of light from the lamp beside Aaron’s bed but it was enough to illuminate the dark purple and blue bruises of the beta’s face.  Both eyes were swollen nearly shut and his lip had a deep cut.  Each wheezing breath was taken from his mouth, his nose appeared to be broken.

 

Alex and James approached the bed, as the alpha spoke to his mate.  “Love?  I brought Alex.  He’s here.”

 

“Alex,” Aaron slurred.  His lashes fluttered and his left eye opened, the other too swollen to do anything else but weep.  “Alex!  Y-you..”

 

“Yeah, I’m here Aaron,” Alexander crept closer to the bed.  “I’m so sorry...what he did…”

 

“Did he get to you and the kits?!”

 

“No!  You know I went back to work.  Thomas was watching them.  Their fine.  I’m fine!”

 

“He said...he said he had broke in and…,” Aaron began to break down and the small Omega was quickly over to his side in a moment, holding him in arms.  “I thought I could fight him off...and then when he said that...I...I...you’re like a brother to me...I was so…”

 

**“It’s okay...it’s okay...shhh,” the Omega climbed into the hospital bed, a need to comfort and console coming over them.  The beta’s sobs became the small chirps of a hurt kit, nuzzling into the smaller creature’s neck for comfort.**

 

Outside the hospital room, Thomas and James looked on both trying to desperately from drawing out their claws.

 

“I feel like I could tear him apart with my own hands,” James’s voice sounded ready to either break or become a  **growl.**

 

“You probably could, and no one would mourn that bastard,” Thomas agreed.  “But what happens after you ‘wake up’?  After the alpha has had their fun and The Estate comes, what will happen to Aaron then?”

 

“It would be worth-”

 

“Nothing is worth that.”  The taller Alpha grasped the other’s shoulders.  “You have to be strong, sensible, and let the police and The Estate do their job.”

 

“You sound like Aaron,” James laughed humorlessly.

 

“You know why?  **You’re mate is smart and strong, and will pull through this** .”  James laughed again, nodding in agreement.  

  
“Besides,” Thomas added, “where is that coward going to be able to hide after what he did?”


	11. Promises Broken and Secrets Kept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I'm back! Check out my tumblr at red-shadow-wolf-19 and give me some asks or kick my ass for not updating for months. Merry almost X-mas

**There are moments that are too painful to remember, but too important to be forgotten.**

 

“CANCELLED!?!”

 

Alex flinched, holding the phone away from his ear before answering.  “Postponed, Eliza.  Postponed.  Please don't let Aaron or James hear you saying they're cancelling their bonding ceremony.”

 

The female omega whispered on the other end of the line, “Sorry.  It's just...to put it off so long.  They must feel awful.”

 

“I really think they have other things to think about than a bonding ceremony.”

 

“Yes!  Of course!  I'm sorry.”

 

It had been a week and a half since Aaron had been attacked.  Alex and Thomas had been at the beta’s apartment nearly everyday, reassuring the usually collected man they were both okay.  It had been Alex who had suggested to Aaron's family they postponed the bonding ceremony until he was in a better state.  The Burr clan, and nearly all of the Madisons, had agreed.  James had objected somewhat, more out of alpha instinct than anything else.  

 

All the alphas had been acting out of instinct.  Hercules escorted Lafayette and Alex in and out of their building each day.  Maria made ‘random’ phone calls to all three of the omegas as well as John.  Even Peggy, a usually laid back beta, was acting unusually protective, insisting that John stay in her periphery at all times.  Thomas, for his part, was trying to be clear headed, though Alex knew his Alpha spent most nights awake and watchful.

 

“Aaron is going to be alright. He's stronger than this.  He just needs time.  His grandfather is taking him back to their home district to recover,” Alex said, leaning back in his office chair as he pushed a few pens around on his desk uselessly.

 

“Is James going?”

 

“He's scared that his alpha instinct will take over.  Try to rebond.  It wouldn't do Aaron any good until he feels better.”

 

He could almost see Eliza worrying her lip between her teeth.  “He's probably worried sick about him.”

 

“You can say that. When he hasn't been yelling at everyone in the building, he's been bent over a waste paper basket throwing up.  Washington is trying to send him home.”

 

“He should be at home!”

 

Alex shook his head as he spoke, “He should be here. He'll go home and think of something crazy or try to find Charles.  It's best he spends his energy out here.”

 

There was a pause.  And then the question that was asked of him at least once a day since the attack was posed.

 

“Alex...have you heard from Charles or J.J?”

 

Alex felt his heart grow heavy as he looked out his office window.  He closed his eyes.  “Eliza-”

 

“I'm not asking because I blame you or something like that!” Eliza hurriedly said.  “I know - and I hope you know, that you have nothing to do with what happened.  Charles is a monster, plain and simple. What he did, he did because he couldn’t control you or Aaron.  And that shows how weak and evil he is.  And after what the police said about what him and J.J have been doing.  About the fake businesses and the exhortation.  I just...I'm worried about you.  I'm worried that they'll try to do something else.  And I don't want you...to think you owe anyone anything.”

 

“Eliza, I know that. I do.  I promised Aaron, Aaron’s grandfather, James, Thomas, Washington, the police, Lafayette, both Lafayette’s fathers, and I'll promise you too! If I hear from either of the, I'll let the authorities sort it out.”

 

“Even if it's J.J?”

 

The Omega sighed heavily.  He wasn't sure how to answer the question to anyone's satisfaction.

 

“He's my brother,” he said weakly.  Memories of the Estate danced in his mind as he spoke.  “It's hard to…”

 

“No one is saying it will be easy,” Eliza said gently, using the same type of voice he used with the kits when they cried.  “No one expects this to be easy for you.  I know, well I know what you've been willing to tell us, about the Estate. I know he was there for you.  I know you love him.  But-”

 

“Mr. Hamilton?” Alex’s secretary spoke from the doorway.  “You have another call on line 2.  They say it's urgent.”

 

He put up a hand to show he had heard and to give him a moment.  “I have to go.”

 

“Alexander…”

 

“I promise.”

 

“Alexander,” a tone of warning edging into her voice.

 

“I know.  Talk to you soon.”  He hung up the phone quickly, still hearing the female omega making objections on the other end.  He took a deep breath, letting it out shakily before he picked up the phone again, switching the line.  “Alexander Hamilton-Jefferson speaking.  I was told this was urgent.”

 

_“My, don't we sound posh?” The Estate Alpha looked over the brothers that stood before his dinner table with a hungry look in his eyes._

 

_Alex blushed, his ears planted to his head.  It felt weird to have them out in front of one of Estate Alphas.  It felt weird to be dressed in their best clothes in front of these Alphas in their private quarters.  It felt weird that his brother had to formally introduce both of them to the Alphas he had been working for for nearly a year.  He didn't like it.  He wanted to run away and hide._

 

_J.J beside him bowed his head modestly.  “You've taught me well, sir.  And I have in turn taught my brother.  He picks up things fast.  He's reading beyond his age and his writing is impeccable.  He should have a chance to go outside the Estate and be further educated. And make his way in the world.”_

 

_The female alpha who sat next to her husband rolled her eyes, covering a yawn with plump sausage fingers.  “An omega educated?!  That's a waste.  Has he had his first heat yet?”_

 

_The beta hesitantly nodded.  The small Omega shifted nervously._

 

_The male alpha laughed, wiping his many chins of grease from his meal. He hadn't stopped eating through the conversation.  “Are you sure James you want to see about him leaving here?  We can care for him, have his nest right here.”_

 

_“Once he has a litter in him, he'll probably have some meat on his body,” the female drawled.  She snapped her fingers and signaled for her wine glass to be filled by a heavily pregnant omega.  Emphasis her point about pregnancy, she patted the omega’s belly as they passed._

 

_The young beta shook his head, vigorously.  “I'm sure he would love to stay,” the lie was plain even to the alphas but they seemed to appreciate it, “but in memory of my mother, I can't let him remain here.  He should make his way in the world.”_

 

_“Well, you know the price.  A night or so isn't too much for a lifetime, isn’t it?”_

 

_Alex felt his brother's hand land on his shoulder and squeeze it reassuringly.  “Alex knows the price.  I told him...that I'll pay for part of it._

 

_The fat alpha laughed._

 

“So we're agreed.  Sunrise. Dawn.”

 

“You're on.”

 

“And Alexander?  Come alone.”

 

“Okay, J.J.”


	12. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still updating! Remember to check out my tumblr and leave some comments/kudos!

**The job of the Omega is to give peace for the Alpha from the outside world.  The job of the Alpha is to provide peace of mind for the Omega.**

 

Thomas had become weirdly accustomed to the awkward silence filled dinners of the last week and half.  He didn't want to be accustomed to them, but here he was, overseeing another quiet meal with Alexander and James.  James, and Aaron before his grandfather had taken him out of town, had become nightly dinner guests.  Thomas would make a large comfort food heavy meal for everyone, and then talk awkwardly into the empty air to fill the void.  Even now as the three ate, the Alpha continued to talk.

 

“I got the recipe for the tuna steaks from  _ Barefoot Contessa _ .  Or was it Elton Brown?  I don't remember.  I tend to put something on in the background as I clean up around here, and sometimes, y’know you hear something so good you want to try it.  There's plenty left, along with the pasta.  I'll make you a plate for lunch tomorrow, James.” 

 

The other alpha barely managed a grunt.  

 

“I hope Johnny takes after me and enjoys cooking.  What do you think, Alex?”  

 

Alex gave a small nod as he put a fork full of tuna into his mouth.

 

The Alpha gave a forced smile and jabbed at his own plate.  He wasn’t sure how to change the current mood.  If he strained, he could hear the kits playing in their playpen, too young to understand the tension.

 

“The police came by again this afternoon,” James finally said, almost conversationally.

 

Thomas frowned at that as Alex’s fork nearly dropped to his plate.  Silence was preferable to this.  “James...is this really-”

 

The Omega caught him off, “Did they have any new leads about finding them?”

 

“Sadly, no,” the shorter alpha said.  Both of them were ignoring the other Alpha’s objections,  **which made the Alpha grind their teeth in annoyance.**  “It was more about the whole scheme that they uncovered.  Getting people to invest in a fake company, before leaving town with all the loot and not paying the investors to think they were getting some profits by making one person constantly pump money into the company.”

 

“What they were hoping I would do.  Why they were so mad when I cut them off,” the Omega’s tone was flat, with no emotion.  His fork moved the food around his plate in a sad pattern as he listened.  

 

“And apparently Lee's ex wife.  It was one of the causes of the divorce.  That and,” James waved a hand to indicate he was not going to say what all three of them knew.  “Apparently the only reason he wasn't put in jail in his last district was because no one could prove the fraud and it's a good old alpha district.  All they could get a jury to do is grant a divorce and him to pay for the bonding mark removal surgery.  Explains why he's confident that he can do it here.  Especially if he has J.J helping him, trying to get to you.”

 

**The Alpha growled.**  “I really wish you wouldn't talk about those  **monsters** in our home.  After what they did.”

 

**The smaller alpha’s eyes flashed at the warning, their tail flicking as they spoke.**  “Your mate asked to be kept abreast of anything the police asked about.  And my mate made it clear that I should respect that wish.  I'm sure you both would like to know this information.”

 

“Thomas,” Alex’s voice was quiet as he spoke, his hand reaching out to grab his.  “I want to know this.  I need to know this.  And the police won't tell me because J.J is my brother.  He's just helping me.”  

 

The Alpha looked down to his little mate's hand on his and nodded.  There was blissful empty silence once more after that.

 

Once the meal was done, Thomas made a large show of boxing up the rest of the meal for James as he always did.  He loudly proclaimed there was indeed enough for a lunch or maybe a dinner, but that James was welcome back tomorrow to share their meal.  The smaller man simply nodded, taking the plastic container and returning the one from the previous night.  He bid them good night as he turned to leave, only stopping for a moment to reach into the playpen and patting each kit on the head as the fond uncle he was.

 

As soon as as the door clicked, Alex turned away and began clearing the table, his face impassive.

 

Thomas blocked the entrance to the kitchen, arms crossed as he looked down at the Omega.  “Why are you wanting to be told what the police have found?”

 

“Please, can we not-”

 

“No!  We're talking about this.  Why are you wanting to know?”

 

The Omega hissed and tried to push him, the dirty plates jostling in his arms.

 

“Don't ignore the fucking question!  Why are you getting James to tell you what the police are saying?!”  Alex growled, causing the kits to chirp.  “Are you trying to see if they caught J.J?  Are you expecting him to turn himself in? Are you thinking he's going to act like your brother again?”

 

He watched the struggle and fight leave the small immigrant and he felt the small body sag slightly against him.

 

“Alex…,” Thomas sighed, weakening hid hard stance.  Weakened it enough that Alex could finally push past him into the kitchen.  He heard the plates clatter into the sink before he turned to find his mate staring down at them, tears threatening to fall.  “Alex….why?  I mean, he's your brother, but…”

 

“Do you know how omegas and betas get off the Estate?” Alex’s voice was watery but steady as spoke. 

 

Thomas felt a shiver go up his spine and a tingling settle in his fingertips.  “I thought that the Estates just released those who showed promise.”

 

The Omega snorted with contempt.  “That’s how it works on paper.  But Estate Alphas would rather have servants and bed warmers than let a few omegas and betas leave.  You had to pay for your way out usually.  Write to relatives and beg for them to send money to bribe the officials in charge of the lists out.  Bond with some beta or alpha out of convenience to leave.  Stumble onto something they didn't want you to know and blackmail your name onto the list.  Pay for the name on the list be making yourself an alphas favorite… plaything.”

 

“And you made yourself a plaything?”

 

Alex shook his head.  “J.J did.  For a year or so he was kept by an alpha couple, trying to get our names on the list.  But they wouldn't.  Finally, one night they said they would do it if...if they could….”

 

Thomas was across the room in a few seconds, wrapping his mate into his arms.  “You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to.”

 

But the small Omega continued, his voice dreamily far away.  “I remember waking up afterward, listening to the fat bitch of an alpha telling J.J there was only one spot on the list left.  And that they were going to  _ reward _ him for his service by putting his name on the list.  They were..going to keep me.  J.J refused.  He made them put me on the list.  He stayed an extra year at the Estate until I could get the money together to get him out.”

 

“Is that why...you're hoping he'll turn himself in?  Because you feel obligated to help him?”

 

Wrenching out of Thomas's arms, Alex spat angrily, “I feel obligated to know what happened to him.  I feel responsible for him.  I am grateful what he did for me. But I'm not blinded to the fact he  _ sold  _ me originally.  It took years to get me comfortable with my body after that.  And J.J always held his  _ sacrifice _ over my head.  Now he's working with Charles.  I want to know why.  I want to know...why he would choose that monster over me?  I did everything I could to help him and he always threw away his chances.  I want to know, why he hates me so much.”  

 

“Sssshhhh,” the Alpha hushed the Omega, reaching out to stroke the other’s bonding mark.   **The Omega sadly chirped and showed their neck in submission, eyes averted to show apology and to seek comfort.  The Alpha purred and brought their mate close to them once more.** “I can't say I fully understand what you're feeling.  I don't.  I honestly don't.  But I just get worried is all.  Worried that he's going to trick you.  Worried that he'll find a way to get you hurt again.  I love you.  The idea of you hurt or him hurting our family...it's my worst nightmare.”  He wrapped his tail around both of them protectively.

 

Alex held onto him tightly, pressing his face into the taller man’s shoulder.  “I will  **NEVER** let either of them hurt our family again.”  He pushed away slightly, avoiding Thomas’s eyes as he did so.  He suspected  **the Alpha** was still present in them, so he put the suspicion he felt aside.  

 

“I have an early morning tomorrow.  Out of town.  I'll need to get up before dawn,” the Omega’s voice was dismissive as he said this, the way he had spoke when they had been coworkers and he was waving away trivial details.

 

Thomas frowned, following Alex back to the front room to finish clearing the table and check on the kits that were starting to cry for attention.  “That seems too early and dramatic for Washington.  Who is it with?”

 

Alex plucked Johnny from the playpen and ran his fingers through the kit's hair to soothe him.  “Franklin has finally decided to throw his hat into the ring as District President.  He wanted my advice and support,  as well as for me to write a few op ed pieces for him.”

 

“Benjamin Franklin has finally decided to run!  They've been trying to get him to run since before Washington was even in politics!  He's not popular with the Estate, but he's beloved by everyone!” Thomas whistled as he gathered up the tray of pasta.  “Well, I got to warn you as someone who has worked with the old fart for a few years, that alpha is a charmer and a massive flirt.  So be on your guard.”

 

“I know,” came the hushed reply as his mate knelt to nuzzle each of their kits.  “ _ I'm always careful. _ ”


	13. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS (and if you don't celebrate, Happy Late, On Time, Early Holiday!)

**Instinct: Useless until it’s useful.**

 

“You look awful.  You both look awful.”

 

“Babe…”

 

“Thanks.  Just the confidence boost I need from my bonding ceremony planner.”

 

Lafayette shook his head, his new earrings catching the light making Rachel in his arms squeal in delight as she reached for them.  “There won't be a need for a bonding ceremony planner if you don't take of yourself.  And need I remind you dear mate, our vows included the promise of kits.  You haven’t been sleeping either.”

 

The French omega sat on the floor in front of the television with several suit and tuxedo magazines laid out before him.  The two male kits were currently crawling over where the fan of magazines intersected a list of sample menus.  Thomas and Hercules were sitting on the couch, flicking through daytime television and passing back and forth the sample pictures that Lafayette handed them.  They had been yawning every other minute, both sporting large bags under their eyes.  He knew why; Hercules, just like him, was probably staying up most nights looking after his mate and their nest.  Straining his ears as well to see if he heard any distress from the apartment across the hall.  To be fair though, he could tell Lafayette must have been doing something similar, with the amount of makeup around his eyes there was.

 

“Babe, we've been over this!  I can't help it!  I'm sure Thomas can't help it!  It's an inst-” but Hercules was cut off.

 

“You do not think I know about instinct?!  Do you an omega does not have that?  God, when I saw Aaron after….,” he waved his hand at the things they all knew, “I was beside myself.  There was a part of me that felt like I needed to build a nest right there in the hospital.  I didn't want anyone near him!  Not the nurses or the police or hell even James.  Something told me, only I could do this.  But then, Eliza and John came and I saw Alex and I realized, I wasn’t alone in feeling that way.  It's the instinct of an omega and many betas to nurture and try to heal.  Here we are, in one of the greatest cities in the world, in one of the best hospitals in the world, and I feel like that we're back in the wild.”

 

There was a loud ripping noise that interjected Lafayette’s speech.  The three men turned in time to see Jaime and Johnny’s tug-of-war match with a menu end with the paper tearing in half.

 

Thomas chuckled, plucking his oldest son into his arms before the tears could start.  Jaime had already moved on to playing with his half of the menu.  “Well that's a hard no on  _ Rossetti. _ ”  He looked back at the omega who was at his feet, a determined look in his eye.  “I get it.  We're not in the jungle.  Hercules and I don't need to do patrols or scent mark the place.  Trust me, I know where following just my instinct leads me.”

 

“Thomas,” Lafayette’s expression softened, looking apologetic.  “I didn’t mean to-”

 

“It's fine, Laf,” the Alpha said, standing to bounce his son.  “You’re right.  We both need to calm down.  The police have been parked outside side for the entire week, and the security detail that Alex is some of the best.”

 

The French man gave a searching look to the other, before settling back down.  “I have said my piece.  I just hope that you will be as reasonable when it comes to tuxedos.”

 

“No.  I'm not wearing a tuxedo at my bonding ceremony.  I am not looking like some cartoon penguin waiter.”

 

“I wore a tuxedo at my bonding ceremony!” Hercules said, a look of mock indignation in his eyes.

 

“You designed it!” Thomas shook his head vehemently, making Johnny giggle as he reached for his father's curls.  “No, thank you!  A simple suit would be fine.”

 

“A simple purple suit.” the omega snorted.

 

“Hey!  You're the planner.  I'm the groom.”

 

“The tacky groom.”

 

The phone rang and the Alpha went to get it, all the while grumbling under his breath to the amusement of the couple.

 

“The Jefferson-Hamilton residence, Thomas speaking.”

 

“I hope I'm not interrupting a kits nap,” George Washington said on the other end of the line.

 

“Not at all.  Just in the middle of being mocked by my bonding ceremony planner and his mate for my color choices and the kits are deciding on the menu,” there was the sound of further ripping of paper as Jaime began to tear up another menu, “so not busy at all.”

 

Washington chuckled, “Excellent!  I'm glad.  I'm actually calling to see where your mate is this morning.  He didn't come in this morning.”

 

Johnny gave a little chirp as Thomas readjusted the phone to his ear.  “He said he had a morning meeting with Franklin, about him running next election.”

 

“Running?” the president sounded shocked.  When he next spoke, his voice was directed away from the phone.  “Did you see Hamilton this morning about running?”

 

A jovial voice in the background laughed, “Me?  In politics?  Heavens no!  And I think if I would remember having breakfast with a lovely Omega such as that.”

 

Thomas nearly dropped the phone.  “He didn't have a morning meeting?”

 

“He could still have one,” Washington said, though he sounded unsure.  “I mean there's several bills stalled in committee that he's been stressing about.  He's been getting quite a few calls about one in particular.  I'm sure he was just joking.”

 

“You know Alex, sir.  He doesn't joke about that things like that.”  Lafayette and Hercules were exchanging worried glances and the kits were slowly picking up the worry in their father's voice.

 

“Again, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about,” the older alpha said reassuringly.  “I'll just call his cell.  Keep up with bonding planning.”

 

“Sir-” But the line went dead and he was alone with his thoughts.  He turned back to other two in the room nervously.  “He lied to me.”

 

“Hey now!” Hercules said gently, “I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it.  Maybe he's going shopping for the ceremony and wanted to surprise you.”

 

“Without me?!” Lafayette gasped in shock.

 

“Gilly, you aren't helping.”

 

“No. No, you're right.  He could be getting me something.  Or the kits.  He's probably making a deal to screw over my party.”

 

“Without bragging to me?”

 

“Gilbert!”

 

The phone rang once more and Thomas nodded confidently, passing Johnny to Hercules.  “Probably him now.  Probably going to ask if I want an early lunch.”  He picked up the phone and greeted the other person on the other end of the line.

 

“Hello Mr. Jefferson-Hamilton, this is Laurie from Bank of America.”

 

Stifling a groan, the Alpha said quickly, “I do not want a new loan or to refinance a house I don't own.”

 

“Very good sir,” the woman on the other end said in her professional chipper voice, “but that's not why I'm calling today.  There was suspicious activity on your mate's account today.”

 

“And why aren't you calling my mate?”

 

“It's bank policy to double check with the beta or alpha cosigner with withdrawals above a thousand dollars at a time.  Try to prevent Runaway Omegas, you see.”

 

**“My mate would not run away.”**

 

“I'm sure that is indeed the case,” the woman purred, obviously a beta trying to placate a superior, “but can you think of a reason why your mate withdrew five thousand dollars in the airport district this morning at-”

 

The phone was thrown across the room and the Alpha was pulling his cell of the charger violently.  He scrolled through his contacts, ignoring the cries of the kits and questions of his friends.  He punched the first number and put the phone on speaker, biting his lip to keep from screaming in frustration.

 

Immediately, “Hey, this Alex.  Sorry I missed your call-”

 

He hung up and went back to the contact menu,  **growling** as he did so.  

 

Again, barely on the first ring, “Hello this Secretary Alexander Hamilton.  I'm so sorry were unable to-”

 

“Thomas?”

 

**The Alpha hissed as they once again scrolled through their contacts and viciously jabbed at the screen, leaving a scratch.**

 

The phone rang a few times before James Madison picked it up.  “If this is a call asking me to defend your color of suit, I swear to god-”

 

**“Airport district.”**

 

“What?”

 

**“Lee and J.J are at the airport district.”**

 

**There was growl on the other end of the line as well as in the living room near their elbow as the other present alpha caught on.  The omega made small nervous chirps to reassure the kits, already gathering pillows and throw blankets to construct a makeshift nest.**

 

**“I'll meet you there.”**

 

The airport district was a collection of fly by night motels and parking structures.  Since Alex didn't usually drive, the pair had to rely on the little information they had at hand.  Thomas had calmed down enough to call the bank again and ask where the money was withdrawn.  It seemed the transaction had taken place in a small branch across from one of the said parking structures.  Since the Alpha had arrived before James, he stopped in and asked the staff of the bank about it.  They told him Alex had been waiting with another person, a beta, when they had opened.  The beta had been very upbeat and jovial, but his mate had been very professional.  

 

Thomas watched as James pulled up, his ears and tail out with claws at the ready as he stepped out of his car.   **“Well?”**

 

**“I think they're over there,” the Alpha indicated the parking garage across the street.  “They'd probably want to check the money.”**

 

**The smaller alpha growled.  “I can smell your mate.  He may be close by.”**

 

**The Alpha did too.  He hissed quietly, “Do not harm him.  Remember one of these bastards is his brother.”**

 

**James was already crossing the street in hot pursuit.**

 

**The parking garage was empty, eerily devoid of smell.  The pair fanned out, listening and smelling every inch of the ground floor before meeting on the side where a staircase and an out of order elevator was.**

 

**The Alpha stopped in front of the staircase abruptly.  “Mate.”  Indeed the staircase did smell of his mate.  His mate when he was nervous or frightened.**

 

**James was up the staircase immediately with Thomas hot on his heels.  With each step the smell grew, making the pair quicken their pace.  By the time they reached the second floor, they were both in a blind roaring red hot rage.**

 

“The fuck is Madison and Jefferson doing here?!”

 

“Fuck their claws are out!”  

 

“Put them down!  They're getting in the way.  Damnit Alexander, what did we tell you?!”

 

“ _ THOMAS! _ ”


	14. Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One or two more chapters until this book/story is done. Remember you can follow me on tumblr and comments and kudos are appreciated!

**_He couldn’t feel anything.  They had tied him down so he wouldn’t fight and placed special cuff mittens around his hands so he couldn't even attempt to scratch the bindings.  The cuffs were small, forcing his hand into a fist.  If he did have his claws out, he would cut into his palm, but he couldn't necessarily relax his hand all the way._ **

 

**_They took him out of the main cell once a day to do this.  He understood why; if he dies during his month long stay, they are proving that the Estates is just as bad as everyone thinks they are.  On one hand, he is out of the stink and packed in dark cell they keep him in.  On the other, he's tied down, completely isolated.  When there are others present, they would talk about him not at him: his vitals, his cleanliness, his sobbing._ **

 

**_He felt totally alone.  He was alone.  He was going to die here.  He wanted his friends!  He wanted his mate!  He wanted out!  He wanted to be home!  He wanted…_ **

 

“Take off those cuff mits right now!

 

“But Mr. Hamilton, his heart rate has been extremely elevated!  He could have his claws out and harm himself or yo-”

 

“His heart rate is because you are causing him to have a panic attack!  Take off the mits at least and I'll get calm enough for the rest to come off.”

 

“Sir-”

 

“Now or I'll tell your superior!”

 

Two figures swam into his vision as he heard the sound of mechanical clicking and his hands were exposed to cold, empty, and liberating air.  One figure quickly retreated, an apology muttered as it left.  The figure that was left looked down at him, slowly dancing in and out of focus.  He felt a hand touch his making him jump and cry out.

 

“Sssshhhh, Thomas.  It's me.  You're okay.  Everything is okay.”

 

“Alex?” the Alpha croaked, voice sounding dry and brittle.

 

The Omega smiled.  “You’re acting like you weren't expecting me!”

 

“I wasn't!  I mean I thought…. J.J and Lee….”

 

“They're in custody.”

 

“They...are?”

 

Alex laughed, his ears slipping free with how much they were twitching.  “Yep.  They just had the cuffs slapped on when you and James came bursting in.  The police were so scared you were going to kill them that they had to shock you both.  One of you was able to give Charles a good scratch before you went down.”

 

“James!” Thomas began to struggle in the restraints, that were far looser and more padded than anything at the Estate.

 

Hushing him once more, his mate pushed him back onto the gurney he was strapped to.  “He's in the other ambulance.  He's still trying to bite everyone who comes close, so they're letting him tire himself out before they tell him.  Why did you bring him?  Why did you come?  How did you know where to come find me?”

 

“Washington called from his own meeting with Franklin, wondering why you didn't come into work today,” Alex looked down embarrassed and nervous as Thomas spoke.  “And I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, but then the bank called-”

 

“God damn Alpha Cosign Law!  What was it, Monroe who introduced that fucking bill?  I'll…,” He shook his head.  He looked thoughtfully far away.  “I was hoping they would call tomorrow, after I got a chance to tell you first.”

 

“‘Tell me’?!”   **The Alpha growled and** **the Omega whimpered.**

 

“Calm down!  Or they'll put the mitts back on.”

 

Thomas took a few shaky breaths.  “What happened?  When did he threaten you?  Why did you let this happen?”

 

“J.J called me the day after Aaron was attacked.”  The Alpha scrambled in his restraints, before being pushed back down.  “And I told the authorities immediately.”

 

“You….you did?”

 

“Of course!  I promised EVERYONE I would and I did.  So they could trace the call.”

 

“And they did that?”

 

“They were unable to.  Apparently they were unable to get a good hold on the signal, so they told me to have him call me back.  Like give him a reason to keep talking so they could track him.  So once or twice a day he would call, trying to convince me to pay him and Lee off or just to talk.  God, it was awful.  Listening to him…”  Alex shivered.  “He kept talking like it was the old days.  Like he was calling asking for a favor.  Like nothing happened.  He would ask about the kits, and I had to sit there and tell him something.  I would close my eyes and imagine him talking to that Estate Alpha, practically crying to save me.  Then I would open them, and he's asking for money for him and another rapist to fly out of the country.  Like it's a fucking holiday!”

 

A shaky breath.

 

“Well yesterday, J.J called and asked for the money again so he and Lee could leave town.  It was our last chance.  Our last chance to get them.  I had them convinced that I was the thoroughly scared Omega parent; shaking in my boots and easily scared.  I played on J.J’s memory of always running to him when I was hurt.  Of me being helpless.  I made them forget who I was.”

 

Alex sighed as he leaned back.  “The police were originally gave the money for the drop, but Lee wouldn't accept money he or J.J didn't see getting counted so I had to go to the bank.  I forgot to tell Washington an excuse...sorta hoped he would think I was going to visit John or something.”

 

“Didn't tell Washington?  You obviously didn't tell Hercules or Lafayette, or they would have stopped me from leaving the apartment.”

 

“God, they must be so worried.”

 

“NO SHIT!” 

 

“Sssshhhh-”

 

“Why didn’t tell them?  Or me?  Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

The Omega barked out in laughter as he pointed at the leather across the Alpha’s chest.  “I wonder why!”

 

“When were you going to tell me?”

 

“Tonight.  I knew you would freak out and we'd probably fight about it.  Was sort of looking forward to the make up sex.”

 

“So am I.”  Thomas said with a playful seductive waggle of the eyebrow, making the smaller man's ears twitch.  “I love when your ears do that.  Did I ever tell you?”

 

“No you haven't.”

 

“I remember one time when we first started dating, James and I went out drinking.  I got so drunk and made a sonnet about how cute your ears are.  I wish I could remember it.”

 

“I think you tried to text it to me.  But I couldn't understand it.”  The pair chuckled.  “I did want to tell you Thomas, but I didn't want you to worry too much.  You would have tried to stop me or….this.  Or you could have had an anxiety attack about the Estate.  I couldn’t let that.  I didn't tell Lafayette or Eliza because they would have tried to stop me as well or tell you.  Washington would have been just as bad.  And if I told Johnny or Peggy...well he would have convince me to duel Lee and J.J or something.”

 

“I've seen the pictures of you both dressed at Lin Manuel Miranda and Anthony Ramos.  It's why you had me worried.  Why didn’t you tell James at least.”

 

“I promised Aaron at the hospital to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.  Something I believe you warned him against.”

 

There was a metallic knock before the door to the ambulance was opened and a small EMT looked in.  “Mr. Hamilton, I need to do an assessment to see if we can release your mate.  Detective Rubens says if he's calmed down, he's free to go.”

 

“What about Madison?” his mate's voice was very professional as he spoke.

 

“We were able to take off his mits as well.  He's asking for you.” 

 

Alex nodded.  “I'll go and tell him.  But he should probably talk to his mate first.”  He turned back to the Alpha.  “Do you forgive me?”

 

Thomas nodded, a small smile playing on his face.  “Of course I do.  There was a mention of make up sex.   And I love you.”

 

The small Omega leaned over and kissed his lips lightly, an almost relieved smile dancing upon his face.  “I love you too.”

 


	15. Bonding Day

**On their bonding day, the Alpha must be the most collected.  They must be set a good example for their Omega.**

 

“I think I'm dying!  I'm not going to make it!”

 

“Stop being a baby.  It's just nerves.  And possibly a hangover.”

 

“I think I'm having a heart attack!”

 

“Possibly a panic attack, but not a heart attack.  You are not allowed to have a heart attack on your bonding day.”

 

James’s head shot up from the toilet bowl, snot slightly running from his nose.  “It's my bonding day!  I can have any type of attack I God damn feel like!”

 

Maria put up her hands in defense, “Fine!  Have a heart attack.  But I'm not the one explaining to your mate-to-be and their family about how you died in their church's bathroom instead of bonding.”

 

“My heart is pounding, though.  I think I need a doctor.”

 

“I swear it's just nerves, man,” Hercules said reassuringly.  “Got the same way on my bonding day.”

 

“You didn't look it.”

 

“Remember how I kept stepping outside to check my phone?  Throwing up into the bushes.”

 

Maria nodded, patting the smaller man on the shoulder, before turning back to where Thomas was fiddling with his phone on the other side of the room.  “Your claustrophobia doing okay?”

 

“If I don't try to pile into a bathroom stall, I'm golden.”  During the seven months since Lee and J.J had been captured (and three months to his own bonding ceremony), Thomas had finally decided to go to therapy for his Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and had been working slowly on his anxiety and his claustrophobia.  It had almost painful to admit how bad it had been, let alone Alex.  But his mate had been encouraging and supportive, not blinking an eye when Thomas had asked Washington if he could work remotely from home instead of working at the Capitol.  He still skyped in for cabinet meetings, which had been hilarious the first few times; kits crawling over to the sound of their papa, the sound of the neighbors arguing from above him, and the connection mysterious being “lost” whenever Alex got extremely hot headed in the debate.  But all in all, his life and well-being had become more stable.

 

For Alex’s apart, after he explained his clever ploy to all their friends (and gone through the mandatory one week of everyone screaming about him for so reckless) had tried to open up more. It had been hard at first; the Omega was used to telling people things on a need to know basis.  If he had a nightmare, he would explain why.  If something bothered him, he would tell you after it had dug under his skin.  So it had been quite the shock, and almost relief, when one day during dinner he began to talk about life on the Estate without being prompted by some sort of trauma.  He talked some about life in university, life staying with his mother’s old landlord.  The Alpha was fairly sure there were things the Omega was still not saying and what he did say was carefully edited not to trigger him.  But for now, it was start.

 

His cell phone chimed and he looked at the message.  He let out a shaky breath and straightened up.

 

“Duty calls.”

 

“The kits?” Hercules asked, holding James’s tie as the other alpha dry heaved into the toilet.

 

“Since Johnny got his alpha teeth, he's been terrorizing the others.  Apparently we have another bitten tails emergency.”

 

“Go, go.  It's better that you go and check then one of bridal party coming.  Can you check to see if Gil is still feeling I'll from this morning?”

 

“Your mate got me sick!” James sobbed from the toilet, causing his friends to exchange mirthful glances.

 

The church was rather larger than what Thomas first imagined when Aaron had announced that his bonding ceremony was moving to family's parish.  He had expected a small community center style gathering place, not a near sprawling complex complete with park and elementary school.  The original location of the ceremony had been a hotel at the Capitol, but the venue had been unable to move the date.  That had been an ordeal, but the beta has handled it with grace.  The rest of the caters had more than willing to work with the couple.  And the Burr clan had been very accommodating when it came into housing the wedding party as the wedding was moved to another district entirely.  Alex, Thomas, and the kits had been bunking in Aaron's kindly aunts’ spare bedroom for the last week.  The room was a third of the size of their room at home, and the rest of the house had become the ‘getaway’ area for the rest of their friends trying to escape the panicking couple.  There had been no peace, no quiet, and certainly no privacy.

 

Which explains why in the middle of the preparation of the wedding his mate hand texted him to meet in small abandoned music room.

 

“You know, the ceremony starts in less than an hour,” Thomas said casually, closing the door behind him.

 

“With the way Aaron is freaking out, I give it more than an hour.  Between him, his aunt, and Lafayette there's enough distraction to even delay it two hours,” Alex purred, slipping off the high heels he had begrudgingly agreed to wearing for the ceremony and pictures.  “I just need you.”

 

The Alpha was across the room and holding the small Omega in his arms.  “You got me.  And I can do with some time away from James’s anxiety and hypochondria.”  He leaned down and kissed the brunette in his arms teasingly; lightly and with occasional nips.  He could feel Alex come alive in his arms, the slight smell of slick and the keening of as the tulle material of the gown he was wearing was hiked up to his waist.  “My, we are desperate.”

 

“It's been nearly a week in that guest room, and I'm going crazy,” Alex growled, reaching in the built in pocket of the dress and withdrew a condom, passing it Thomas eagerly.

 

Frowning, Thomas took the condom.  “I thought you were on birth control again?”

 

“Do you know hectic it is to remember that on top of helping Aaron with the wedding and Lafayette with...his condition?”

 

“‘Condition’?”

 

“He's pregnant.  He's waiting until after the bonding to tell Hercules.  He doesn't want to ruin Aaron’s day.  Can we talk about this after?” he wiggled his bottom to emphasize his point, showing off his lovely ass encased in a pair of lacy underwear.

 

“I dunno.  You did say we have plenty of time.” The other said, letting his hard still clothed length rub against his mate, eliciting a low whine.  He chuckled.  “I got you, babe.  Don't worry.”

 

“I know,” Alex said, his voice sure and pleased.  

  
_ They had each other, no matter what. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So concludes this installment of 'The Third Law' series. I will most likely return to this universe in the future. 
> 
> My next task is to finish 'The Promises we Make, The One's we Keep, The One's we Break', so keep an eye out for that.
> 
> For questions about either series, or just wanna talk, remember to check out my tumblr @ red-shadow-wolf-19!
> 
> Thank you, and Happy New Year!


End file.
